Cry of the Black Magician
by Evening Lilacs
Summary: Atemu's nearing his deathbed due to an illness returning from 3000 yrs ago, but first he needs to fight one last battle... against Yugi! WARNING eventual character death, AtemuAnzu JouMai RyoShizuka
1. Atemu Gets Sick

**Disclaimer:** I own it in my dreams. I also am Ryo Bakura's girlfriend in my dreams, but nobody cares.

**

* * *

Cry of the Black Magician**

* * *

"I'm home!" Yugi cried. His response was an exhuberent reply from Sogoroku, and a raspy "Hi Yugi," from up in his room, followed by rough coughing. Yugi's grandfather came from behind the counter to greet Yugi at the front door of the Kame game shop. 

"Hi Jii-chan. What's wrong with Atemu? I know he didn't sound so great this morning, but..."

"I don't know, exactly. I'm going to the drug store to pick up medicine. I just managed to convince him no one would poison it. No need to watch the store, just leave up the closed sign and I'll be back in a minute. Bye!" He said all of this very, very fast, and was gone. Yugi did an anime sweatdrop and fall, then climbed the stairs to his room. Atemu was at the desk, senior super duper advanced honors algebra textbook in front of him. After he got his own body, he decided to go to school with Yugi. He was a senior, taking all classes as advanced as they come. _Except cooking, _Yugi thought, smiling. The Mutou family was now on their twenty-seventh toaster in two months, and Atemu had felt so badly about it he'd gotten a part-time job after school to pay for them all, not to mention cooking utensils.

"Hey 'Temu."

"Hi," he replied in a low rasp, and looked back at his unusually blank paper.

"Yugi, have you seen my reading glasses?"

Yugi cringed. He'd hidden Atemu's glasses, because the older boy hadn't been looking well that morning. He didn't _want _Atemu reading.

"I heard that, Yugi. Where have you hidden them?"

Yugi smirked. "In the toaster."

"WHA- Yugi Mutou, you know perfectly well that all toasters are against-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because his voice cracked and he started harshly coughing. This left Yugi in a state of utter shock.

"Oh... My... Ra."

"What?" Atemu whispered.

"The almighty King of Games didn't finish an evil rant."

"So? It's quite a human thing to cough, is it not?"

"Yeah, but not for the almighty King of Games." Atemu shot him the Glare to end the world, got up, and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, skipping to catch up.

"Getting my glasses back. I NEED those to read, Yugi, and I've got homework to do." His voice was scratchy and whisper-fine. He reached up a hand and rubbed his throat.

"You okay?"

The pharaoh's lips formed the words 'I'm fine,' but no sound came out, giving it away that he was obviously not okay. He nodded curtly and walked over to the toaster, still scratching at his throat. _I will defeat you, _he thought.

Yugi, who heard last thought through the mind link, edged slowly out of the room. This was going to be bloody. He grabbed a jacket and dashed outside and around the back of the house so as to be able to watch Atemu through the kitchen window.

_Good, Yugi's gone. I don't want him to see me like this and worry. _Yugi heard all this through the link, and gasped. He closed off his end, but kept his mind open to Atemu's thoughts. Immediately the pharaoh's posture became worse than it had before, and his eyes slid a bit out of focus.

"_Achoo!"_ _Ugh. I've had to do that since Yugi came home. I just hope he didn't hear me. I wonder where he got to. Oh well, time to tackle this toaster. Ra, my head hurts._

"Gah!" Yugi saw Atemu cry out in pain, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. One of his hands rushed to hold his head, while the other grabbed the nearest solid object- his good friend the toaster.

_Ack! It's the toaster!_ He could see his reading glasses cleverly wedged in one of the slots, well hidden but not in a position so they wold get scratched. _At least aibou thought of that. You really have to give him credit. Too bad I won't be around much longer. Ra, I am going to miss him. So much._ Yugi was shocked to see a lone crystal tear run down the former pharaoh's slightly flushed cheek.

What did he mean, 'won't be around much longer'? Did Atemu plan to leave him?

"Okay toaster, I know we've had a rough start, along with your twenty-six other brothers, but you have no idea how hugely I would appreciate it if we could just work together this time. Please." His voice choked up, and he ran a hand through his crazy tricolored hair. "Please Ra, be with me."

In any other situation this would have been hilarious, a three-thousand-years-old five foot three porcupine head King of Games, ex-pharaoh of Egypt, begging Ra for help getting reading glasses out of his twenty-seventh toaster. But Yugi couldn't laugh. Right now, the pharaoh looked weaker than he ever had before, and it was scary.

Slowly, the older of the two boys unplugged the toaster. He reached in two fingers and wrapped them around the glasses. Up slowly... slowly...

"OHMYRAITOUCHEDTHETOASTERANDITDIDN'TEXPLODE!" Yugi watched, smiling, as Atemu just stared from the toaster to his glasses and back, not believing what he saw. "YES!" But his victory celebration was cut short when his face turned ashen gray and violent, hoarse coughs shook his entire body, making him slump to the table, literally writhing in pain.

"ATEMU!" shrieked Yugi. He ran back inside and up to the kitchen, where Atemu was kneeling on the floor with a fist to his chest, desperately gasping for air.

A wave of panic washed over Yugi. Their phone hadn't been working since the recent snowstorm, so he couldn't call for help. Grandpa wasn't home. What was he going t do?

((HELP!)) Atemu screamed in vain through their mind link.

Yugi kneeled down in front of the older boy, and in his panic did the first thing that came to mind. He placed his hands on Atemu's shoulders and took deep, steady breaths. "Match me."

The pharaoh did as he was told, clawing desperately to each gust, trying to make each one last a little bit longer. For nearly five minutes they stayed there, totally silent except for Atemu's raspy, horrid breaths. Eventually his breathing calmed to a normal level, and he could speak again.

"Yugi... I'm so tired..." His hand tried to lift itself to his madly flaming throat, but Yugi's got there first, gently willing his aching voice to relax.

"Don't talk. Let's get you back to bed-" he stopped. Atemu had passed out cold and keeled over forward, his forehead coming to rest on Yugi's small shoulder.

Yugi let out a small cry of surprise as he actually felt the warmth _through his clothes. _He had on one of his trademark black SM leather shirts, a sweater, and the thick winter jacket he'd grabbed before running outside into the snow in fear of his dark half blowing up another poor, defenseless kitchen appliance.

"He's burning up!"

"Who is?" Sogoroku asked concernedly, coming through the door. He held a small white bag in his right hand, and stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. The toaster lay smashed on the floor where Atemu had dropped it when he started coughing. His grandson and his grandson-in-a-twisted-sorta-way sat on the floor, oblivious, a pair of reading glasses clutched in Aemu's limp, very pale hand. Yugi had on an extremely thick jacket.

"What happened, Yugi?"

"He tried to get his reading glasses out of the toaster, and he did, but then he started coughing REALLY HARD and he was having some sort of breathing problem, so I got him to breathe and then he just fell over and fell asleep, and Jii-chan, he's got a huge fever!" Yugi half-screamed, getting very excited. That still didn't explain the jacket, but oh well. Life moves on and the world keeps a' turnin.'

"Calm down," said Sogoroku, crossing to their place on the floor and putting the back of his hand to Atemu's forehead, sliding it down the boy's flaming cheek.

"Can you support him up to your room?"

"I think so."

"Take him up and get him in bed, and try not to wake him."

Yugi nodded, and started to lug the ex-pharaoh up the stairs. It wasn't that Atemu was heavy, in fact, he was perfectly scrawny compared to every other person in the world. They arrived in their room, and Yugi sat Atemu down on his bed, right across from Yugi's. He pulled up the covers, and the sleeping bioy moaned in protest, so he took them off, which caused Atemu to shiver and sweat violently, so Yugi settled for leaving them up halfway. This got no reaction from Atemu, and Yugi considered that to be a good thing.

Sogoroku came up then, and firmly stuck a thermometer under the boy's tongue. Atemu didn't even stir.

"What's it say?"

"One hundred and three point seven."

"That's not good!"

"Yugi, calm down. You've had plenty of fevers before too."

"But you couldn't hear what he said!"

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

"I heard him thinking through our mind connection, Grandpa, and he didn't even notice! He said he wasn't going to stay much longer... that he was going to leave us... me..."

He perched on the edge of Atemu's bed and held one of his other half's hands. It was freezing. How could his hand be so Ra-darned freezing when he was Ra-darned burning up and Ra-darned sweating like he'd just run a Ra-darned marathon? Sogoroku left and came back a minute later with a washcloth and a small dish of cold water, along with a measure of orange medicine.

"I've got to go run the shop. Use this." He left.

Yugi dipped the white cloth into the water and gently pressed it to Atemu's madly sweating forehead. They sat there like that for a few hours, though to Yugi it felt like mere seconds.

"Aibou..." He was still asleep, but the current situation had an effect on whatever dream the past pharaoh was having.

"Aibou... don't leave me here... Don't go... Aibou..."

"I'm right here. You're going to be fine."

"Promise me, aibou..."

"I promise..." Yugi whispered, using his old name for his dark half, "Mou hitori no boku."

"I'm glad I'm still mou hitori no boku to you... mmph..." Suddenly he rolled over fitfully- right onto the floor.

"Aah!"

"Are you all right?"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY AIBOU!"

"I AM your aibou, Mou Hitori no Boku."

"Oh. Gomen nasai. Dream... How did I get up here and why am I on the floor and what time is it and did I pass out?"

"Whoa, take it easy. If you get back into bed, take Grandpa's medicine, and don't make yourself cough, I'll tell you."

The ex-pharaoh tried to lift himself on skinny arms, but failed.

"Uh... could you help me get up?" he asked, feeling very helpless.

"Sure." Yugi held out a hand for the older boy to take, and supported him the last few inches to the bed, onto which Atemu collapsed, shivering.

"Are you cold?"

Yugi got a sneeze as a reply, so he pulled up the covers and handed Atemu a tissue.

"Thanks, aibou," Atemu said thickly.

"Okay. Now take this." He poured a little of the orange medicine into the little plastic cup thingy, helped Atemu sit up, and handed it to him. The older boy drank it, and couldn't help but cough at the taste.

"I told you not to cough. Now I can't answer you," Yugi teased.

If looks could kill, Yugi would literally be a little angel.

"Whoa! Not The Glare! Okay, I give up, just enough with The Glare! And don't talk. You sound hoarse enough as it is."

Atemu laid back on the pillow and wearily closed his eyes. (A/N: Don't little kids always seem even MORE tired when they fall out of bed? I dunno...)

"Okay, yes you passed out, and you got up here when I carried you up. You were on the floor because you kind of... spazzed out and fell out of bed."

Atemu cringed.

"It's okay. You looked like you were having a really bad dream." He left out their 'conversation.' "Oh, and as to the time- four forty-seven."

"Nearly five! I was supposed to meet Anzu at five today! She's going to think I don't like her anymore!"

"But you DON'T like her anymore."

"Wha-"

"You _love _her. I told her you were sick, and she said you two were going out today, so she said she wanted to come and see you!"

Atemu blushed a so-far-unknown shade crimson nearly as deep as his eyes.

"OOH, Anzu and Atemu sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G- Oh, by the way, have you kissed her yet?"

Atemu's face became even more flushed, if that was possible, and his end of their mind link conveniently became closed off.

"So you have! How was it?"

Atemu smirked.

"Come on, spill!"

"I'm not supposed to talk, your orders."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll just find out from Anzu."

"Don't count on it."

_Ding! Dong!_

"There she is now. I'll go get the door. Don't you dare get out of bed because a) You aren't even strong enough and you're way too young for a heart attack, b) I'll get killed by Jii-chan if I let you, and c) _You'll _get killed by _me _if you do, and I don't want to become a murderer."

No answer. He took that as a yes.

Anzu greeted him at the door. She was wearing a white knit sweater, jeans, and short black boots under an unbuttoned dark blue winter jacket. "Hey Yugi!"

"Hi. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I'm worried about Atemu, though. He would only skip school if the fate of the world depended on it."

"Yeah, especially since he got that flute solo in band. But what I wonder is, if he got his own body only a few months ago, where the heck did he get so good? I'm practically tone-deaf."

_That might explain his voice, _Anzu thought. "Some things are destined to remain a mystery. Can I say hi to him?" She finished removing her boots.

"C'mon. Just don't make him talk _too _much. He starts coughing really bad when he talks a lot. Or a little, for that matter." He smirked. "Don't kiss him either, because I'll be in there and I really don't want to be scarred for life, it'll probably make him cough, which is not good, and you _really _do not wanna catch whatever he's got."

They arrived at Yugi and Atemu's room, and could hear Atemu's coughing through the door.

"I _told _you not to cough. Screw you."

"Sorry, Yugi. I couldn't help it. Hi, Anzu."

"Hey, what's wrong?" She kneeled by the bed and nuzzled his cheek, getting a blush and a butterfly kiss in return, but Atemu quickly pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to get you sick."

"You're so sweet"

"BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that? It came from the bathroom."

Yugi then came back into the bedroom looking very green and very grossed out. How he got to the bathroom so fast... let's leave it up to Einstein.

"Yugi! Did you catch Atemu's... whatever-he-has?"

"No."

"Then why did you throw up?"

"Watching you two cuddling made me a little dizzy, I think. I'm just gonna go do my homework with my back turned and you two can do... whatever boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"Sorry, aibou."

"That's all right. At least we're _separate _now." He shuddered.

"Yugi, if I was still fused with you it would be very inconsiderate for me to be in this relationship."

"Okay. Just don't kiss or anything until my back is turned."

"Will do. By the way, did you get my homework?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Ryo has it, since he's in your English class now that he got moved up in that subject."

"Yeah. The guys all said they'd be over later too. Probably because they want you help with _their _work."

"Oh joy. I can hear that Hallelujah corus now." The pharaoh rubbed his temples with sheet-white fingers, scrunching his eyes. He hissed through his teeth in a nearly catlike way.

"Are you okay?"

Atemu gave a curt nod. "Just dizzy... headache... it'll pass- Agh..."

"I'll get you a glass of water," said Yugi.

"Yugi, it's okay... don't. You've done enough for me-"

"Don't even go there, Atemu. This can be my repaying the debt from when I got that flu REALLY BAD last month and you stayed with me the whole time, then got it from me."

The ex-pharaoh saw that he was going to lose this one anyway. "Fine."

Yugi went to get the water, leaving Anzu and Atemu alone.

Anzu giggled.

"Did I miss a joke?"

"Well, here's Yuugiou, the Game King, with that enchantingly deep voice, lying in bed and barely being able to talk. Ironic, ya know?"

"Oh, ha ha. I don't even get a sympathy vote?"

"Well, I gues it could be arranged..." She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Ooh, don't do that," he pleaded, blushing furiously. "I don't want to get you sick."

"Fine. Just promise to make up for it when you're feeling better."

"I'll pay interest, too."

Yugi came back up with a glass of water for Atemu and sodas for Anzu and himself. Atemu sipped the water gratefully, rubbing his throat.

"Oh yeah, I found cough dops in some cabinet downstairs. Lemon, licorice or cherry?"

"Uh... what are cough drops, Yugi?"

"Okay then, you're getting licorice. It's not half bad, really. Here." He handed Atemu a purplish losenge. In a minute, the room smelled pleasantly like licorice.

Anzu asked Atemu if he's like to have a for-fun duel with her, but he politely declined, saying he was tired. So Yugi dueled Anzu while the ex-pharaoh slipped off into a relatively peaceful-looking sleep.


	2. Gel or Natural?

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi and co. I am not, a lowly fanfic author I am. Talk like Yoda I do, seen Star Wars too many times I have. Own Star Wars I do not.

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Two: Gel or Natural?

* * *

"Black Magician attacks Marie the Fallen One. I win. Again." 

"Grr-"

_Ding! Dong!_

"That'll be the guys. I'll go get them," Anzu said, leaving to answer the door.

"Hey, 'Temu," Yugi said, gently shaking the sleeping ex-pharaoh up.

"Mmph. What was that for? I was having a good dream!"

"Sorry. I just thought you'd rather be woken up by me than say... Honda or Jounouchi. Or Otogi. I don't think Ryo would do that to you. So what was your dream about?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Puppy eyes work well when your opponent has just woken up and is too tired to use The Glare.

"Fine. There were flowers... Anzu... a meadow... Anzu... mostly Anzu..."

"You are hopelessly in love."

Atemu smirked. "You asked."

"Hey chaps!" came Ryo Bakura's unmistakably adorable, sweet, dreamy, lovely, charming, cute, beautiful sweetie-pie English accent. "Atemu, here's your homework," he said, dumping some very thick books on the shorter boy's bed.

"Hey Ryo. And Otogi. And Honda and Shizuka and Jou and... Mai? Geez, how do you always find us Mai?"

Mai smiled. "I got help from a certain adorable little puppy dog."

"Mai, shh! I wanna tell dem!"

"Did you finally ask her out?" asked Atemu the all-knowing, who had been quiet through the whole exchange.

"How didja guess?"

"Oh Jou, you loved her the first second you saw her."

"Yo Yug', got anything t' eat?" asked Honda.

"Sure. Let's go make some popcorn." Jounouchi and Otogi followed eagerly. Ryo, Atemu, Anzu, Mai and Shizuka were now the only ones left in Yugi and Atemu's room.

"So the King of Games CAN get sick, eh?" teased Mai. She sat on the end of Atemu's bed.

"Just laugh it up- _Achoo!" _He grabbed a tissue from the box near his bed.

"You all right?" asked Shizuka. Atemu tried to answer but found he couldn't talk, so he nodded his head.

"Oh, I cannot believe my luck!" Mai exclaimed, elated. "Atemu Mutou can neither duel _or _talk!"

Ooh, The Glare.

"Whoa hun, okay, okay, I get it! Wrong thing to say! Sheesh, enough with The Glare! I saw enough of it during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City! But you really don't look good, honey."

"Umm... okay. Not that I was expecting a response to that... sure, hun."

Yugi, Jou, and Honda came back up a bit after that with three gigantic bowls of microwave popcorn soaked in butter and all that good stuff. Otogi was staggering under the weight of about a gazillion sodas. Yugi also had the thermometer.

"Grandpa told me to check your temperature to see if it's gone down."

((Gone down? How do you know what it was in the first place?))

/We checked it when you were asleep. Why are you using the mind link?/

((I can't talk.))

/Oh, okay. Here, stick this under your tongue./ Atemu did as he was told. When it beeped, Yugi checked it.

"It's higher! How do you feel?"

((Hot and tired.))

/Okay, then./

((Could you pass me my old gaming magazine?))

/Which one? You blow practically all your non-toaster money on games./

((The orange and blue one with Malik and me on the front. It's that one that came out a few months ago, right after Battle City and before the whole Anubis thing. Remember how all the magic around Anubis caused me to separate from you? There are interviews of just about everyone who competed in that tournament, and they're interesting to read.))

/Knock yourself out./ Yugi mind-sent, tossing over said orange and blue magazine.

((Thanks. Hey Yugi, where did my reading glasses end up?))

/On your nightstand./

((Thank you.)) The pharaoh smiled sheepishly, pushing the glasses up over the ridge of his nose with a slender finger. His eyes narrowed slightly beneath the glasses whenever he read, giving him the appearance of a VERY intelligent cat wearing reading glasses and flannel pajamas.

He sat up a little more with the magazine on his lap, head bowed slightly.

So there they all were. Jou and Honda were having a contest to see who could burp the longest after drinking tons of soda, Yugi and Otogi were playing a casual game of Chinese checkers, Anzu, Shizuka and Mai were talking about hair products, and Ryo leaned over the bed to read the magazine over Atemu's slightly shaking shoulder.

_Slightly shaking?_

Ryo noticed that the ex-pharaoh's lips were blue and his body had gone into a horrifying spasm. Fear licked around the edges of usually calm and commanding crimson eyes, their owner's voice rendered useless by waves of deadly silent coughing.

"Guys, look!" Ryo practically screeched.

"Wha- ah! Someone get Grandpa- NOW!"

Shizuka's light footsteps disappeared down the hall, and could be heard returning a moment later followed by sturdier, heavier ones.

"Atemu!" He rushed to the bed. The boy's coughing fit made it impossible to tell if he was still breathing. "Atemu, I know I sound crazy but you _need to try to breathe." _He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, much like Yugi had done earlier, and took deep steadying breaths.

Everyone in the room watched, helpless, as Atemu's body shook violently, his chest rising and falling quicker than you'd think possible. Anzu couldn't stand it. She started to cry, the salty tears running freely down her soft cheeks. None other than shy, modest, personal-space-bubble-respecting Ryo pulled her into a tight embrace. He was also scared. Scared for his friend, and scared of what could happen.

Atemu continued to cough horribly and silently, losing control over his body. His eyes slowly slid shut...

Then there was silence. The boy lay motionless in bed, cold as ice. Sogoroku leaned over and felt Atemu's wrist for a pulse, when the ex-pharaoh's body gave a huge shudder. The boy jerked up and coughed weakly... and threw up without any warning, the vile fluid mixed in with a gush of blood soaking his pajamas. Not a speck got on the covers. No, it had the nerve to get all over him.

"He needs to get to a hospital," said Sogoroku, trying very hard not to panic. "Yugi and I can change his clothes, and then we can take the subway. The buses at this hour barely exist. Could you all find his jacket and a scarf or something of the like?"

The others hurried off to find said jacket and scarf, also bundling up themselves as Yugi and his grandfather got Atemu into un-puked-on pajamas, and snow boots.

By the time they all got out of the house it was a little past six. Despite the time, it was already pitch-black out, and freezing cold. Their only problem was transporting the pharaoh to the subway, and then to the hospital. Both Yugi and Sogoroku were a good five, six or seven inches shorter than Atemu. Jounouchi and Honda saw this problem, and each helped to carry the burning up and barely conscious boy, wrapped in a blanket, to the subway, their quickest choice. After just one block of walking it started to snow lightly. Atemu sneezed as wet flakes landed on his face and sent shivers down his spine. Yugi took off his own scarf and wrapped it securely around and over the older boy's mouth and nose. Atemu's nose twitched and he sneezed again. His eyes stayed scrunched up against the freezing snow, and Jou bent his face over Atemu's to block it, allowing Atemu to relax.

"Thanks Jou..."

"Don't you dare try to talk, young man! You may technically have three thousand and something years to my seventy-five, but you were really not even twenty when you died and then spent the next three thousand years in that puzzle, so in this world I still count as older in a twisted sort of way, no matter HOW deep your voice may be! Not a word!"

Atemu nodded weakly and lost the fight with his eyes for the rights to keep them open. They shut against his will, and while he wasn't able to sleep, the world around him became very hazy.

About ten minutes later they got to the subway station, and soon got on the train. It was packed. As the train swayed, Honda and Jou nearly dropped Atemu in their efforts to hold onto both him _and_ the little roof-bar-thingymajiggerbobber. An old woman nearby gave the boy a concerned look.

"Are you all headed to the hospital?" She got nods in reply.

"It's not for another five minutes. Here, take my seat. he looks really bad- Is that ATEMU MUTOU?"

"Yes it is, but right now he's our friend and he's sick and that's all that matters," said Anzu firmly.

"You're fine young kids, you know that? It's refreshing these days. Here." She got up from her seat, but Jou, being the sweetie-pie that he is, hesitated to take a seat from an old woman, even if it _was _to help his sick friend from getting a concussion from getting bounced around so much.

The lady smiled. "Come on laddy, that friend of yours needs to sit much more than I do." So Jou reluctantly took the seat, a soaking wet from the snow, limp but shivering violently Atemu in his lap. He put a hand to the smaller boy's red-with-flames forehead as if checking his temperature often enough would make it miraculously go down. Atemu couhged and shuddered violently each time Jou shifted in his seat, and sneezed whenever they stopped to admit more passengers and he got hit with the wind.

Finally they got to the stop closest to the hospital and exited the train, thanking the old lady for the loan of her seat. Jou and Honda practically ran Atemu to the emergency room, and he was in another room before the others, led by the elder Mutou, could catch up.

When Sogoroku, Yugi, Anzu, Ryo, Shizuka, Otogi and Mai finally got in the emergency room, a man in a long white coat wearing a pin saying 'Dr. Haku Mayasaki' came over to them.

"Are you all with the three young men that came in a minute ago?"

"Yes, that's us," replied Sogoroku.

"Follow me."

The doctor led them silently down a long white hall and into a small room with only one bed, occupied by Atemu. Honda and Jou sat in two chairs near the bed, the blanket Atemu had been wrapped in in Honda's arms. Jou sprang up when his friends entered, and Honda followed suit.

"Da doc doesn't know what's wrong wit 'em exactly, but he's on one o' dem IV tings."

"We can see that, Jou."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh..."

Sogoroku took a seat on the bed and felt Atemu's fce, The boy shivered at the contact with the man's cold hand. Sogoroku shook his head and sighed.

"Can my grandsons spend just one day not having their lives in danger? That's one trait I wish they _didn't _inheret from me!"

"Hi Grandpa," Atemu spoke in a deep gravvely whisper.

"Atemu Mutou, how many times have I told you not to try to talk!"

"Gomen Grandpa. Also for causing so much trouble-"

"Don't even GO there, young man! Lie down and close your eyes, now!"

The boy complied, leaning heavily into the white sheets with a short few scratchy coughs. Anzu noticed a glass of water on her boyfriend's nightstand and nudged it to the weak boy's mouth, managing to get some into him to ease the coughing while the rest dribbled down his chin. Anzu wiped it away with a tissue and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. He gave a weak smile, eyes still closed, to show he had heard.

A plump, finicky-looking nurse came in then.

"Out! All of you! It is WAY past visiting hours! Out! You're making the patient tired! Aren't you tired-" She read the name off of her data sheet- "Atemu Mutou?"

Atemu tried not to seem tired, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"See? OUT!"

"Bye, 'Temu."

"See ya!"

"Good night!"

"Get well soon," Ryo commented, giving Atemu a pat on his pajama-clad shoulder.

"Bye." Anzu gave him a hug and a butterfly kiss, and his pale cheeks flushed very much at the gesture.

"Ooh, Atemu's in L-O-V-E," taunted a childish voice.

"Mokuba... and Kaiba?"

"Oh look. Here comes Johnny Sunshine now," said Jou dryly.

"Never knew you had a girlfriend, Mutou. And Mazaki, no offense but don't most girls like men with a little more... _height?"_

"Go away Kaibe,' and stop insultin' my friend's love life!"

"I notice he didn't have a response to my insults."

"Probably because it would waste his voice talkin' ta you! You couldn't get a date if you tried, Moneybags!" That wasn't really true. Kaiba Seto probably had the most screaming fangirls in the world.... after Atemu.

"And you can do a whole lot better, mutt," he spat back, sarcasm oozing from the words.

"Actually," said Mai, giving Jou a hug and quick kiss for effect, "He can."

If there was a 'Closest Jaw Dropping to the Floor' contest, Kaiba would have won first prize. If he was the duelist with nearly the most fan_girls_ in the world, she was the one with the most fan_boys_.

"OUT! ALL of you! NOW!" They obeyed the nurse and left.

"You sure have good friends, mister. And brave ones too, to push visiting hours like that on MY WATCH!" She got no reply. Atemu had passed out cold.

She smiled, seeing how Atemu scrunched his eyes and curled up in a catlike way when he slept, and pulled Atemu's covers up further. "Just like my son used to do." A tear slipped down her face, and she couldn't resist brushing a finger over Atemu's soft, flushed cheek. "You sleep just like Daryl." But you'll live. You'll be out of this place by tomorrow, just as soon as I get that fever down."

"Irene." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, doctor? Do you have his results?"

"Sit down,"

"All right..."

"Now look."

"What... How is that possible... It's... It's what happened to Daryl!"

"Don't be worried. I just wanted you to sit down because I knew what your reaction would be, but this one's new, and those kids saw it fast. He'll be fine."

The nurse looked from the sleeping boy to the paper... the boy... the-the NAME? ATEMU MUTOU?

"Wait. Is that THE Atemu Mutou, the KING OF GAMES?"

"Yes. Does the hair not give it away? As far as I know, there are only three people in the world with hair like that- Atemu Mutou, Yugi Mutou, and Sogoroku Mutou. I met Sogoroku once, just a little while ago. Ironically, it was when he had a heart attack after hearing what happened up on Kaiba's blimp during the Battle City finals, and was in our special care ward for two weeks. Fine man. And both his grandsons took turns staying with him. Very good boys. Not lacking in intelligence either. This one here can finish his homework in two seconds flat, and it's _advanced _stuff."

"Well, we should let him sleep now."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He left the room.

Irene turned to leave, then remembered...

* * *

Flashback: 

A young boy, seven years old and deathly pale, leaned back into his sheets, breath coming in ragged gasps as coughs shook his tiny body.

"Mom."

"Daryl, oh Daryl-"

"Mom, I know I gotta leave..."

"No you don't-"

"Mom, please. Listen to me. Yugi Mutou... he just beat Pegasus. Could you find out for me... whether his hair is gelled and dyed or natural?" He gave a weak smile.

"Oh Daryl. What do you think?"

"No gel or hair dye could be that perfect. It's definitely natural." The boy's body shook with coughing again.

Bye Mom... I'll miss you in Heaven, but I bet it'll be really beautiful."

"Daryl..."

"Just remember and find out for me Mom... gel or natural..." a last terrible shudder ran through his petite form, shaking the very life out of his soul. Then he died.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Irene tiptoed over to the sleeping boy and swiftly ran two fingers through his tri-colored hair. It was soft, though somewhat wet from fever sweat, and its roots were the same colors as the body of the hair, except for the deep red ends, but it was obvious that there was no dye.

"No gel. Daryl was right. I can't believe it."

"Can I help you?" a deep voice asked as vicious crimson eyes snapped open, scaring the living daylights out of the poor woman.

"ACK! You're awake! That wasn't supposed to wake you up! Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, don't worry. You could have just asked, you know. I'm sure by now my hair must be very sweaty."

"Asked- asked what?"

"Whether it was gelled or not, of course. That IS what you wanted to find out, correct?"

"Actually, yes. It was. So?"

"Natural, just like Yugi's." He couldn't suppress a yawn, and his eyelids suddenly felt like massive weights. The nurse chuckled to herself, turning off the light in the room and tiptoeing out, leaving Atemu to dream.

* * *

So y'all likies? Haties? 

Time for... **REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Electric Fire,** thankies for reviewing me! I've gotta check out your stuff now, sorry if I haven't reviewed any yet, but I promise I will. I've been do busy with getting that first chappie posted and all... blah blah blah. I totally agree with you on the green, blue and Egyptian dudes, and the hobbits. Who can forget the hobbits? Thanks! P.S. If ya read this, check my bio page. There might be something in the couple section for Teen Titans that'll make you happy having to do with a certain hot little green dude.

**YamiLoverGurlz,** was that quick enough for you? I take it you also like sappy sick-fics leading up to nice satisfying deathbed scenes? Thanks SO much for reviewing!

**Egyptian Rose,** sorry if they weren't loud enough for you. I like them making noise too, but I really needed to ship them off to the hospital.

Umm '' is that your pen name? Well whoever you are, I'm glad you think it didn't stink. I didn't think so either, but ya never know. Thanks for reviewing me.

THANK YOU ALL! NEXT CHAPPIE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!


	3. Music and Dancing

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a filthy rich middle-aged Asian guy? No? Then it's obviously NOT mine.

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Three: Music and Dancing

* * *

Atemu hummed to himself as he warmed up on his flute before the start of band practice. The first thing he'd done when he'd gotten back from the hospital was practice his solo, and today his talent would be put to the test. One hundred and thirty-two _very _fast-paced measures of slurs, quick notes and nearly impossible fingerings lay ahead of him, filled with tempo and dynamic changes that occured at the drop of a hat. He coughed a little, covering his mouth with a free hand. 

"All right there, Atemu?" Mrs. Kampanelai, the band's curly chestnut-haired conductor, shouted above the noise.

Atemu found his throat was still too sore to shout, so he gave her a grin and a thumbs-up sign, before giving in to a few more scratchy coughs determined to escape his ticklish throat, and returning to his warming up.

Shortly, it was time. _Time. _This was the band's biggest piece, to be played last at their concert. The main flute soloist who played in this one, even a professional, usually had to stand in front of a microphone just to be heard above the rest of the instruments. But Atemu didn't. He stood the whole time, but all a microphone did was pollute the pure, perfect tone pouring from Atemu's soul straight through his beloved instrument.

They also had a fake audience of... guess who. If you guessed Yugi, Anzu, Ryo, Jou, Honda, Otogi and Kaiba, along with a few other people who conveniently became existent for the sake of this story, you were right.

Mrs. Kampanelai clapped her hands for silence, and everyone obeyed. Everyone except Atemu, who couldn't fight a sudden hard urge to sneeze.

_"Achoo! _Gomen Mrs. Kampanelai."

"Still got that cold or whatever, eh? I heard from Yugi you were in the hospital. Y'all right?"

"Yes. Gomen."

"Hey, that's okay." She then turned her attention to the band. "All right! The big one, all the way through without stopping! Atemu, remember where to stand? A little more forward and over to the right- well, your left, my right. Perfect- Wait, get your music."

"I memorized it. I can't see it without my glasses and they make my eyes hurt under the spotlight up front, so I memorized it."

"You memorized one hundred and thirty-two completely different measures in the two days we haven't played this since you got back?" Her eyes were now nearly as big as Yugi's. Nearly. For a normal person's eyes to be as big as Yugi's would be against the laws of pyhsics.

"Yes."

"Whoa... Um, okay then. Everyone ready? One two three, one two three..." she said to the song's tempo.

They were off. The song was enrapturing from the start, and the fake audience down in the seats were amazed beyond belief. Woodwinds would call, and brass would answer. Trumpets and saxophones would flit around an enchanted forest of song guarded by powerful drums while clarinets, a few oboes and a basoon strung notes up and down like making flower chains. Then the flutes came in. Bam.

Atemu was lost, caught in the music. He willed his whole being to temporarily leave his body and roam the room, flying on the beauty that filled the air all around him, the sound filling him up, making up for himself and his mind being somewhere else.

Then the room was silent. Four beats of rest, then- CLANG! A symbol rang out to the world, calling attention to the beginning of wonder. Atemu's heart rattled in his chest and his breath nearly ran away from him. He waited for it... the second one...

CLANG!

He was gone. He unconsciously closed his eyes and tucked in his head to the beat of the music, allowing the perfection resounding around the room to simply whisk him away. The next one hundred and six measures belongd to him, with the whole band backing him up.

Atemu nailed it so beautifully, so perfectly, so... wholly, that when the last sharp chord sounded through the room, echoing off and playing tag with the walls, Mrs. Kampanelai was speechless.

"That was too good to be real. Someone wake me up." She turned to her flute soloist. "You did not just do that."

He gave a small smile and a cough, and headed back to his seat... to be glomped by another flute player halfway there. The audience was on its feet, cheering and whooping, and Atemu could see Yugi craning around Honda's head.

((Well?))

/What do you mean, 'well?'/

((How was it?))

/Ate... Mou Hitori no Boku, that was the most beautiful thing I have heard in my life. Even Kaiba gasped when you went into that huge high thing for a minute. It was... beautiful./

((Thank you, aibou.)) Atemu closed the link, happy tears welling in his eyes. The entire band was now in a state of ecstacy over what they had accomplished,

Atemu felt slightly dizzy and got that dull roar in the back of his skull that means you're gonna get a REALLY bad headache REALLY soon, breathing slowly to make up for the breath he's lost playing, only to choke on the smell of perfume as two arms threw themselves around him. It was Mrs. Kampanelai, a HUGE smile on her face.

Atemu coughed and the perfume made him sneeze. He withdrew from the elated music teacher's embrace, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn't grasping his flute.

((Why does she always have to wear the one brand of perfume that makes me sneeze?))

/I don't know, but it kind of makes it seem like you're allergic to _her_./ Atemu could hear Yugi mentally chortling.

_"Achoo!" ((_Yugi Mutou, I will have your HEAD for this!))

Yugi: Meep.

Mrs. Kampanelai thumped Atemu on the back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he gasped out. "Can I get a drink from the bubbler in the hall?"

"Sure. You look like you need it."

When Atemu came back into the auditorium after said drink of water from said bubbler in said hall, he found that they were halfway through a tough piece where he practically lead the other flutes by the hand so far. They were falling apart. Mrs. Kampanelai stopped the band.

"Okay, again from measure twenty- Oh Atemu, you're back! Good! Okay, measure twenty! _One_ two three four, _two_ two three four..." This was going to be a long practice.

* * *

After School: 

Atemu and Ryo, coming from senior honors English across the school, met up with Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Shizuka and Otogi on Domino High's front steps. They were going to walk to the local theatre where Anzu was trying out for a part in a major ballet. A lot of really experienced dancers were trying out, so competition would be tough. As far as they knew, in fact, Anzu was the only person under twenty that had gotten the seal of approval to try out.

"So Anzu, exactly how many people are tryin' out for this ting?" asked Jou.

"Well, there are around fifty parts, give or take a few corps, and about two hundred and thirty-five people are auditioning. There's about an even number of parts for guys and girls."

"TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FIVE!"

Anzu nodded. She tugged at her hat and grabbed her dance bag off a snowy ledge. "Let's go. Atemu and Ryo are here."

"Can I carry that for you?" asked Atemu all-too-innocently.

"Well, I'm really picky about who carries my dance bag. It's very special to me you know, and only people equally special to me can carry it. You've got to have a terrific smile and spiky hair, and you've gotta play flute and be a world champion duelist."

"Wow." Otogi said, smirking. "Girl's got tough standards."

"I fit your definition so far, if you consider my smile 'terrific.' Any more demands?"

"A hug after I audition."

"I'd do that anyway."

"Then you qualify! Here!" She dumped her dance bag into Atemu's arms and he slung the sloulder strap over his right shoulder and held her right hand in his left. They proceeded to walk down the busy, snowy streets.

When they reached the theatre, Atemu handed Anzu her bag and gave her a tight hug.

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it."

"I'll take it anyways," Anzu stated, eyeing the many people now flowing into the backstage room. Some looked very old and experienced.

"Come on guys, let's go get seats before they're all taken," came a familiar feminine voice.

"MAI?"

Jou looked sheepish. Yeah... I invited her... hehe." He blushed.

"Well then, let's go!" They all wished Anzu good luck and headed out of the large entrance hall to the seats, and sat a few rows from the front as Anzu headed backstage.

"This should be good," said Ryo in his charming British accent. "There are people here from all over Japan! Anzu really must be in with the elites!"

Atemu nodded, then ducked his head to cough, rubbing a bit at his throat. Yugi rooted around in his backpack and handed Atemu a cherry throat losenge from a small bag. The older boy gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks, Yugi."

"You're welcome. I thought you might need those."

The group's conversations were cut off when a very short, plump, flustered-looking man wearing a maroon baret stormed up to where the instrumentalists were warming up in the orchestra pit. The auditoners were going to dance to the actual music from the ballet.

"Vhat eexactlee do vous mean, when vous say, not ready?"

Pause while the other man spoke, then,

"VHAT? No time to practeece? Zat eez no eexcuse! Agh!" The man threw up his hands. "Ve might as vell ask the audience eef inybody can play zees flute solo, you know?" He grabbed the poor flute player's sheet music and held it up high, toadlike face red with rage that this stupid, ignorant man could have the nerve not to know his part. He turned to the now huge audience and roared, "Dose inybody knows 'ow to play zees piece?" He waved the sheet high in the air for all to see. Of course, he wasn't expecting an answer, which made his face all the more red when Atemu stepped forward and grabbed the paper out of his hand.

_I can play this! ((_Yugi!))

/Hmm?/

((It's the one from band!))

Yugi smirked and sent Atemu a thumbs-up. To the maroon-baret-wearing guy, Atemu said, "I've played this before. I can do it for you."

The short man nearly fell over laughing. "Vous cannot be seereeous, _sir. _Please take no offense, but vous are a high school student. Should vous not get back to your leetle game of basketball, no?"

"I am too short to play basketball. YOU should be able to relate to that. If you'll listen to me, I think you'll be happy." He took out his flute case and lovingly put the shiny silver instrument together. He played a few scales while the man looked on, laughter frolicking in beetle black eyes. But when Atemu played the piece in question, the laughter vanished and a look of embarassed amazement reigned supreme on the man's face.

"I beeleeve zat vous are veree good. Vill vous join our band?"

"Just for today, because my friend is auditioning and I want the best for her."

"Your friend..."

"Anzu Mazaki."

"Mazaki..." The man's eyes grew wide. "You... are Atemu Mutou!"

"Right. Now shall we get started?"

"Yes, ve shall."

* * *

After the Auditions: 

"You did great, hun!" exclaimed Mai as Anzu met them near the back of the theatre.

"Thanks Mai. I really appreciate it." Shizuka was less subtle. She just flat-out glomped her friend.

"Oh Anzu, that was GREAT!"

"Shizuka-get-off-before-you-KILL-me!" gasped poor Anzu, still tired from dancing so hard. "Atemu's supposed to do that, not you. At least _he's _shorter." Shizuka giggled.

"I heard that," came a smooth, deep voice behind Anzu. She cringed and turned to see Atemu, arms crossed over his chest defensively and a frown of mock hurt on his face.

"What exactly is wrong with short people?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that getting crushed by them doesn't have much of an effect, that's all."

For a second he looked hurt. "Oh Atemu, I didn't mean it that w-" He held up a silencing hand.

"No effect? Well, I guess I'll just have to think of something better." He turned as if to leave, hands in his coat pockets. Anzu was shocked. What had she said? Too bad she couldn't see the twinkle of humor in his deep crimson eyes. She ran up behind him.

"Atemu-"

"How about THIS?" Amuzement pranced about in his eyes as he whirled around and caught Anzu up in his arms bridal style just as she was about to run into him, swirling her around in the air. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before setting her down lightly on the ground again, her face fully flushed.

She gasped, and all her friends' jaws dropped to the floor. She hadn't thought Atemu would be able to do that. She _was_ heavier.

"Everybody, look outside!" Ryo exclaimed. They all rushed to the huge front hall windows to be greeted with sheets of beautiful, pure snow swirling in great, looming masses.

Suddenly, the theatre went black.

* * *

So wadda ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry that there was no action, but I'm a big music nut and this chappie made me feel warm and fuzzy. Hehe. 

**Jgal:** You think my writing's dramatic? Cool. No, Atemu actually IS dying. He never HAS had a full-blown flu, but he knew it was inevitable (Oh yikes, the spelling of that one...) that he would get it sooner or later. He knows why he's dying and how one flu, or cold, or whatever he has, is GOING to kill him. He just hasn't said anything yet. Yet. About you in the kitchen- You're just like me! I HATE cooking, truly hate it. It is evil and posessed and... evil and posessed! You reviewed the first chappie, but for some reason unknown to me my second chappie was already posted when I got your review, so... sorry about my goof.

Ah, my good friend **Electric Fire, **thankies for the story on Thursday! That made my day, ya know! One about you and Pippin will either be posted on this site or given to you Wednesday or Thursday, depending on whenever I finish it and how much darn homework my darn English teach gives me. Of course, we can all think of better words than darn... The Daryl part was that sad? Wow, I didn't know I could even come CLOSE to writing tear-bringing stuff. Though Kevin S.'s puppy eyes can make me do just about anything. Geez, that kid is manipulative! He's like some evil force, just waiting to release his secret weapon(Scary music plays and my voice suddenly switches to one of those scary movie announcer voices)... The Puppy Eyes. He and Yugi should have a facial expresion contest, ne?

THANKIES ALL TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Mr Bakura

**Disclaimer:** I'll own it when I stop calling my teachers bakas behind their backs. Three guesses as to how long it's gonna take for that to happen. If y'all review me and guess right, you'll get imiginary hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream and all that good stuff. I love hot chocolate. .

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Four: Mr. Bakura

* * *

"Ah!" 

"It's a blackout!"

"Stay calm, it's just a blackout. The door is right there," Atemu held Anzu's hand tightly. "It's okay. Come, follow me."

When the whole gang got outside, the storm was raging. "HOW... ARE... WE... GOING... TO... GET... HOME?" Otogi shouted over the harsh wind. They all huddled together.

"Don't worry. You guys can all come over to my place until after the storm clears. It's just a five minute walk from here."

"No objection to that."

Making sure to all hold hands so as not to lose each other they trudged through the storm, which was getting worse by the minute, until they finally got to Ryo's apartment building. He led them up to his third-floor apartment and brought out his key from the pocket of his school uniform jacket, to find the door already open.

"That's odd..."

"Ryo!" A VERY tall, VERY broad-shouldered man with VERY black hair stepped out of the doorway to the kitchen.

"Father?" He looked nothing like the kid.

"Who else would have your spare key?"

"Father!" Ryo ran to the man and threw his arms around him. The man patted his son's mane of white hair, dripping with snow. "You've grown so much, Ryo! And who are these?" he asked, noticing for the first time Atemu, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Honda and Otogi.

"Oh, you guys have never met my father!" He then grinned. "You probably do know who half of them are actually, Father."

The tall man looked over the group, then did a double take. "Yugi and Atemu Mutou, Ryuuji Otogi, Katsuya Jounouchi and Mai Kujaku? Ryo?"

"Yes! And this is Shizuka Jounouchi, Jou's little sister, and Hiroto Honda, and this is Anzu Mazaki. She just finished an audition for the ballet at the local theatre, but it's snowing so hard that there's no way they could've gotten all the way home on foot. Could they stay here until this storm is over?"

"It's your apartment, my boy. Maybe you should consider hanging their coats, though. I'll go make tea." Ryo blushed.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Here, let me take those." He hung their soaking coats on hooks near the door as they all respectfully removed their wet shoes.

"The living room is this way," he said to Mai, Shizuka and Otogi, who had never been to his apartment before. He sneezed and went to bring an extra box of tissues into the living room. They sat down and chatted for a while, and then Ryo and Shizuka disappeared into the kitchen to help Mr. Bakura bring in mugs of steaming tea.

When everyone finally held a mug, Mr. Bakura took a seat next to Atemu on one of the couches. The teens (and Mai) were all talking amongst themselves. He, Atemu and Anzu sat in that order on one couch, Otogi, Shizuka and Honda on another. Jou, Mai and Yugi were conversing on the floor and his son had brought in a chair from the kitchen and moved it so that he could be seated next to his father. It was cozy, all of them watching the snow swirl outside through the living room window.

"How's school been, son?"

"Oh, very good! I'm really enjoying it!" He was very enthusiastic but also very tired from the walk home, and failed to supress a yawn, a sneeze following that.

"All right?" the older Bakura asked as his son blew his nose.

"Yes, fine. If you could've seen the state Atemu was in the other day, you wouldn't think twice about it." He sneezed again, not exactly convincing his father,

"Speakin' o' 'Temu, how come neither him or Anzu's said anything since we got in?" asked Jou in a slightly stuffy voice.

"They're asleep! Oh, that is so KAWAII!" squealed Shizuka. "Does anybody have a camera?"

Ryo rushed into his bedroom and came back with a disposable camera. "Everyone give them bunny ears! You too, father!"

"No, let me take it."

"All right then." Ryo handed the camera over to Mr. Bakura and squeezed in between Shizuka and Otogi. Mr. Bakura snapped the picture. Everyone agreed it was a moment to remember. Anzu had one arm across Atemu's shoulders, and both his were around her waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and his head on hers. His eyes had that lovable catlike scrunch to them.

"Awww!" cooed Mai. "They make the perfect couple!"

"You mean they aren't already?" asked Ryo's father, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, they are," said Ryo, sitting back down on the floor with Yugi and sniffling a bit.

"Here. Drink your tea, Ryo." Mr. Bakura handed Ryo his mug and the boy sipped the hot liquid slowly.

"Thanks." He yawned. "I'm tired. Those auditions were quite long. It's really no wonder Anzu and Atemu fell asleep."

"Did Atemu also audition?"

Ryo laughed. "No, but he played in the band and orchestra." He got a puzzled look from his father. "It's a long story." He yawned, and so did everyone else, except for the already-asleep Anzu and Atemu.

Mr. Bakura turned on the television to catch the seven o' clock news. It was all about the storm.

"-until at the absolute least mid-day this Sunday, so if you're anywhere near Domino City, we strongly advise you to stay where you are up until it lets up. Now on to the local-" Ryo's father flipped it off.

"You had all better call home, those of you that live with parents. Is that any of you?" he asked, eyeing the group.

"I'm staying with my big brother for a while," said Shizuka. Honda, Otogi and Mai all lived on their own, more or less.

"Can I call my Jii-chan (It's annoying how it slips out, eh Electric Fire?) for Atemu and me?"

"Sure. What about Anzu?"

"Her parents went on a business trip. Thay won't be home for a while," Otogi spoke up.

"How d'ya kow dat?"

"She told me."

"Oh."

"Silence.

"Hey Father? We need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep."

"Well, let's see..."

"There's the bed, armchair and inflatable matress in my room and the two couches in here that can open up to fit two with enough space to have a good comfortable foot between two peple. So that's... seven. There are eight of my friends, plus you and I also need to somewhere to sleep. I've got two sleeping bags, so that's nine..."

"And I brought one because I didn't know whether or not you actually had furniture in here yet. Ten."

"Okay then. Let's see... The three girls can have the bed and armchair and I'll inflate the blow-up matress in my room."

"And da rest o' us guys battle it out for the spots in here!" shouted Jou, enthusiastic all of a sudden at the chance to let a fist fly.

"Hey," said Otogi slyly, "Someone should wake up 'Temu and Anzu."

Shizuka lightly shook the two and in half an hour everything was settled. Mai, Anzu and Shizuka went in Ryo's room and closed the door with a soft _snap._

Mr. Bakura and Ryo had insisted on taking sleeping bags and Otogi took one as well. Jou and Honda had one opened-up sofa while Yugi and Atemu got the other. Atemu had borrowed some slightly old sweat pants of Ryo's and Yugi had borrowed some REALLY old sweat pants from Ryo. Actually, they were surprised Ryo even owned sweat pants, considering he never wore them. Otogi, Jou and Honda, actually being normal height, borrowed some stuff from a chuckling Mr. Bakura. Ryo lent the girls some old things of his mother's and little sister's, who had each passed away in a car crash a few years ago. He had high-tailed it out of the girls' room, not wanting to break down crying in front of them. He ran out, smack into his father. The tears spilled. Ryo ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He knew his father knew what it was about. He just wanted to be alone.

A knock came at the door. "Ryo?" It was his dad. "Are you okay?"

Ryo slowly opened the door. The older Bakura took a cautious step forward, then pulled his smaller-than-average son into a tight hug. The boy cried until his voice went dry.

"I miss Mom and Amane so much."

"I do too."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get to bed," Mr. Bakura said gently, pushing Ryo in the right direction. They each got into their sleeping bags. Around them they could hear Honda and Otogi's snoring, Yugi's barely audible breaths, Jou mumbling in his sleep about an evil anchovie pizza, and Atemu's unsteady wheezing.

"I'm going to find blankets to put over those four on the couches. Your friend Atemu isn't sounding good."

"I'll help you."

They came back the next minute, arms heavy with blankets that they draped over the sleepers. Then they settled back down.

"So school's going well?"

"Oh yes, I'm getting ever so much more out of it this year. Also the food seems to by some strange, inexplicable phenomenon taste better."

"Any _girls_?"

Ryo laughed. "I'll have to grow a little first. Most of them are taller than me. And I need a deeper voice, minus the accent if possible."

"You may be Japanese, but you grew up in England. You are never going to lose that accent, my boy. But that is besides the point. You're beating around the bush. I _know _you. So who's this girl?"

Ryo blushed a healthy shade of red. "Must I tell you?"

"You will if you don't wish to be tickled to death."

Ryo made a face. "Fine. Shizuka."

"Seriously? Wait, you were born serious." He smirked. "You know, she smiled when you held her hand to show her the apartment."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm."

-yawn-

* * *

Nine AM the Next Morning: 

"BREAKFAST! YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE!" shouted Jou. He, Honda, Mr. Bakura, Yugi, Otogi, Mai, Anzu and Shizuka had all practically torn apart poor little Ryo's small kitchen making tons of pancakes in a huge assembly line. They now had made somewhere between fifty and sixty in about ten minutes. Atemu and Ryo were still asleep.

"Whoa, they even slept through your hollering, Jou," joked Honda. He stepped over a few sleeping bags and Ryo to where Atemu slept, curled in a tight ball and wheezing as he breathed. Honda noticed that a red flush had spread across the boy's cheeks. He pushed a hand to Atemu's forehead, and it felt like flames erupting under him. Then again, he'd just been holding a glass of ice water, so he really couldn't tell what 'warm' was.

"Hey Mr. Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come over here for a second?"

"Sure." The tall black-haired man walked over to Honda. "What's wrong, son?"

"He is." Honda pointed to Atemu, shivering, cheeks flushed and forehead sweaty. The man put his hand to the boy's face, causing Atemu to cough a bit.

"Yes, he's got a fever." Then he turned and felt Ryo's forehead out of fatherly instinct. "Ryo's a bit warm, but I noticed he had what seemed like a cold last night, so that's probably all that that is.

"What about Atemu though? He was pretty sick a few days ago, and he had to go to the hospital. It scared the heck out of all of us."

"Oh? Well, we'll deal with both of them when they wake. Waking Ryo when he isn't feeling well is NOT a good idea, take it fom me. He has a tendency to thrash out at you, shouting something about an evil ring or something whenever he's woken and has a fever. But for right now, let's have breakfast. You kids need to eat."

Honda smiled. "I like your thinking!"

As they were clearing the breakfast dishes, a very tired-looking Ryo and Atemu came into the kitchen.

"You're up!" exclaimed Anzu. She gave Atemu a hug and kiss on the forehead, but quickly withdrew. "Your forehead's burning!"

Atemu reached up a hand and rubbed his temples. "Owww..."

Mr. Bakura, seeing this, strode over to the two boys and firmly stuck a thermometer in each of their mouths. I'll leave it up to my readers to decide why Ryo had two. Include a good reason in your review and y'all get the first seven volumes of YGO manga, translated but unsanitized. GOOD stuff.

"Ryo is one hundred degrees flat, and Atemu-" He read Atemu's- "One hundred and four point nine! Great Scott, no wonder you were shivering like mad last night!" He cast a worried look outside the window. "But there's no way we could possibly go more than a few feet in that storm." He grimaced, trying to make the wisest decision possible in that situation. The shorter boy was deathly pale, apart from scarlet cheeks and nose, shivering in Ryo's _thickest_ pair of old sweat pants.

"You two are going to stay either in bed or not doing anything tiring all day, do you understand?" Ryo was probably just sick from the snow and cold, which he had always been sensitive to as a boy, but Atemu needed medical attention that was impossible to acquire in the storm. It was a wonder the power was still on in the apartment building.

The two nodded.

"Ryo, isn't there a drug store right across the street?"

"There is. Why?"

"I need to get a few things, and it's now or never the way this blizzard is turning out. We're lucky it's so close, otherwise it would be suicide going out in that weather. I'll be back in a bit." He donned a coat and boots and left.

Mai, Anzu and Shizuka continued cleaning up the kitchen and then Ryo's room, and the boys went to work on the living room. By the time Ryo's father came back, a bag under each arm, the place was practically spotless.

"Can I help you with those?" offered Yugi.

"Sure. Unload this one." Mr. Bakura handed Yugi one of his bags. Anzu joined Yugi and they pulled out a few loaves of bread, tissues, eggs, flu medicine, a bag of cough drops, and hot chocolate mix. Mr. Bakura's bag held tea bags, milk, more bread, more tissues and crackers.

They put everything away except for some milk and hot chocolate mix, and Mr. Bakura made a huge pot of hot chocolate. He rooted around for some little mint candies, dropping one into each steaming mug. Yugi and Anzu helped him carry them all into the living room, where everyone had subconsciously gathered. Jou and Otogi sat on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table between the two couches playing a laid-back game of Duel Monsters, watched by Ryo, Shizuka and Honda on one sofa and Mai, and Atemu on the other. Mr. Bakura chuckled to see Shizuka timidly reach out a hand to Ryo, who took it, blushing furiously. He was never going to let his son hear the end of that one.

Yugi, Anzu and Mr. Bakura finished handing out the hot cocoa and sat down, Anzu next to Atemu on the sofa and Yugi and Mr. Bakura on the floor next to Jou and Honda respectively.

"I'm playing the winner," said Atemu rather scratchily. This made Mr. Bakura remember the flu medicine and tissues he'd bought, so he forced some medicine down Atemu and Ryo's throats and set the tissues on the coffee table. That medicine always made Ryo's nose run like crazy, and the older man was amused to see Ryo having to break away from Shizuka in order to hold a tissue up to his nose.

"Ha! I win! All right 'Temu, it's you an' me! YES!" exclaimed Jou gleefully. Atemu and Otogi switched places and the match between Jou and Atemu started.

* * *

Like Two Seconds Later: 

"Black Magician Girl, attack his now vulnerable Panther Warrior. I win."

"Wow."

"Go, 'Temu!"

"All right then. I'll challenge Atemu" said Yugi.

There was silence. The two had never competed against each other before, never.

"Aibou, I don't want to-"

"No, _Yami. _I want to find out for myself. Don't go easy."

"Fine."

* * *

Like Another Two Seconds Later: 

"The Winged Dragon of Ra attacks your Slifer the Sky dragon, dropping your life points to zero because of the added attack points my equipment card gives Ra." Atemu's voice choked. "I am so sorry Yugi."

"It's okay Yami. I know that I can play you in an honorable duel. I proved to myself all I wanted to."

"Cad I play you dow Adebu?"

"Sure Ryo." Ryo and Yugi switched places.

"Ryo, you sound horrible," said Ryo's father. Ryo didn't reply; he was too busy grabbing another tissue.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh. _Achoo!"_

"Let's go then."

* * *

Like Another Two Seconds Later: 

"-to form Black Skull Dragon. Black Skull Dragon attacks your life points directly. You lose."

"Wow, 'Tebu. Dat was... fast," said Ryo stuffily. He yawned, as did Atemu, and took a sip of his not-so-hot-anymore cocoa.

"Both of you need to get some rest," commented Mr. Bakura.

"I'b goidg to take a dap, all right?"

Mr. Bakura nodded. "Atemu, would you like to do so as well?"

Atemu nodded.

"'Cub od, thed. The air batress id by roob should sdill be blowd up." (In case y'all didn't get that, he said, "Come on then. The air matress in my room should still be blown up.") He stopped, sneezed, and took one of the tissue boxes out of the living room. "Okay, cub od." (Okay, come on.") Within two minutes each was asleep.

Back in the Livning Room

"So... How do you all know my son, exactly?"

Yugi answered, "Atemu, Jou, Honda, Anzu and I met him at school, and got to know him even better during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, which is where Mai met him, and Shizuka and Otogi met him around the beginning or middle of the Battle City tournament."

"Ah. He does love that card game. I haven't seen him in so long..." He laughed a bit. "He looks more like his mother. Everyone expected him to shoot up and come to be taller than me, but it's always been obvious to me that he's like his mother. Complexion, eyes, height, eyes, hair- No scratch that, no one has his hair. I am completely without a clue as to where he got it."

"At least it's not as weird as mine or Atemu's. We don't even use gel."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." To prove his point, Yugi ran his fingers through his mass of spikes. The hair parted easily. "See?"

"Wow."

The room was pleasantly quiet for the next half hour. Shizuka and Anzu were chatting, as were Honda and Otogi. Mai and Joey had snuggled together on the couch, just sitting, watching the snow fall outside.

Mr. Bakura sat lost in thought. _Ryo's grown so much since I last saw him. It's almost like he's a completely different person. _He chuckled to himself, which in case you haven't figured out by now he has a thing with doing. _That madicine still makes his nose run, though. And if he takes after me, it should make him sneeze like heck whenever he wakes up from sleeping._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound from Ryo's room. He pushed open the door silently to see Ryo half-sitting, half-slouching in bed, sneezing like heck and holding a nearly empty tissue box in one hand. Atemu had been jerked awake by the sound and was rubbing slow circles on his poor miserable friend's back.

Mr. Bakura could think of one word to describe the scene in front of him: kawaii.

_"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" _Ryo finally stopped. _So he does take after me, _Mr. Bakura thought.

Ryo sniffed and held a tissue up to his nose. "Dadks Adebu. The rubbidg helbed be breathe." (Thanks Atemu. The rubbing helped me breathe.) He laid back in bed.

"No problem."

Silence.

"... Hey 'Tebu?"

"Mmh?"

"Could you... but be to bed like a bother would?" ("Could you put me to bed like a mother would?")

"I... don't really know what a mother would do. Tell me."

"Well... Bide used do bull the covers ub do my chid, and sidg a song... kiss by forehead ad rub by stobach... I dunno. She died a year ago." He blushed furiously. "Ub... dat brobably didn'd bake sedse..." ("Well... Mine used to pull the covers up to my chin, and sing a song... kiss my forehead and rub my stomach... I dunno. She died a year ago." He blushed furiously. "Um, that probably didn't make sense...")

"It made perfect sense. Remember, while I am your friend, I am also technically three thousand years old. You need not feel uncomfortable asking me anything. Here." He gently tucked Ryo into bed. "I really can't sing at the moment, but does humming work for a motherly thing to do?"

Ryo nodded, relaxing and closing his eyes.

Atemu leaned forward a bit and hummed an aimless tune, rubbing a warm, confident hand over the teen's slim stomach. When Ryo's breaths became smooth and rhythmic, Atemu brushed his lips to his finger, and pressed it on Ryo's cheek. He didn't want to spread to the fragile boy any more germs than he already had, but Ryo had said a mother would kiss their child. Satisfied that he had brought a slight smile to the boy's face, he crawled under the covers of the air matress on the floor, unaware of Mr. Bakura watching him, wide-eyed.

The older man could not believe it. _In all my years... _That had to be the kindest thng he had ever seen. So he did the only thing he could think of to express his gratitude towards Atemu for what he had done. He did the same thing for Atemu.

* * *

Hey, I hope that wasn't too annoying or anything, but I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and I personally love fluffy sick-fics, so that's basically all I write. Hope ya didn't mind the Ryo/Shizuka-ness, but Mr. Bakura needed something legit to tease his teenage son about, ya know? How many dads do y'all know who don't love to tease their son about a girl? Ne? 

**REVIEW REPLIES!!**

**SonicYugiShadow,** sorry to bother you about Sonic the Hedgehog, but I really am a clueless person. What makes him/her/it supersonic? What can he/she/it do that makes he/she/it special? I am so clueless... Thanks for reviewing and tolerating my annoyingness though. Is annoyingness a word? Anyway thanks a lot.

Yo **Electric Fire,** how are ya dion'? Dress rehearsal Wednesday and Thursday, kinda depressing ne? I still need to get the darn ballet shoes. I HATE ballet shoes, though I love ballet-stlye dancing. Come to think of it, I love all dancing! And all music and acting twenty minutes later ... and playing instruments! We hafta find a way to communicate with the others from the play somehow. At least Kevin, he is like the Walking Yu-Gi-Oh Card Encyclopedia Extraordinaire. Have you heard him go on about his cards? He can recite every single word of ALL the cards in his deck, and the kid's got a GIGUNDO deck! Stacked up, the thing's like SEVEN INCHES TALL! I won't miss those Puppy Eyes from Heck though. Ra that kid could melt armies just by unleashing those eyes! You think he could beat Yugi ten times over? I was thinking maybe one hundred... I'm SO glad y'all liked Fire's Voice, and I had a blast writing it. Yup, I wrote chappie three a weeks ago, and now it'a a matter of typing it up and just how slow my compy decides to run! Luv your review! .

Thanks SO MUCH for your review, **violet eyes rika.** Productive criticism like that really does help make a story better. Ya know, when I was writing the The Glare scenes, I felt like something was missing... The Grunt! Thankies SO MUCH for reminding me of The Grunt! Where am I goofing up? Spelling? Grammar? OOCness?(I pray not.) You put me on your alert list? Wow, I think my stuff really stinks, I'm honored.

**BobGod,** wow, you reviewed all three separately? Do ya know how happy that made me feel? I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now! Tb? Maybe. I don't really know what he's got. A flu or cold or virus like we all hate getting... nah, who am I kidding? Tb works! Seems a little harsh though, when all he needs to kill him is another one or two colds... I kinda feel guilty for killing him off like this, but it's being done lovingly... I just said I'm killing off one of my favorite anime characters in the world lovingly. Heh. By the way, I love Masquerade!

THANKIES ALL FOR REVIEWING! THE SECRET AND THE START OF A SEMI-ACTUAL PLOT START VERY SOON! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! -Lotsa luv, BlackCharmgirl, and remember, a review can be as simple as clicking the wee little button in the lower left corner and typing either 'good' or 'bad'.


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Blew all my money on books. That money was allowance, the only way I make money except for finding it on the ground or really good report cards. But even then I just get a new book, the money is never actually handed to me. Does that tell y'all somethin' about whether or not I own it?

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Five: The Truth

* * *

Ryo awoke to the smell of sugar and cinnamon. He smiled. At least he could smell that much. They must have used -or spilled- a lot of the stuff, if even Ryo could smell it. 

He rolled to the side to see Atemu curled in a tight catlike ball on the floor, shivering fiercely. His breath came in short rasps that made his chest rise and fall far too quickly and caught in his throat, wheezing its way out slowly and painfully.

Ryo shuffled over and pulled the blankets further up over the shivering ex-pharaoh, then changed into fresh clothes. He made his way to the kitchen, where everyone seemed to have gathered.

"You're finally up! Well, one of you," stated Mr. Bakura. "You two have been sleeping the whole day! It's dinner time!" He chuckled at his son's bewildered expression.

"Bhat are you all bakidg? I sbelled ciddabid." ("What are you all baking? I smelled cinnamon.")

"Cidda- oh, _cinnamon. _You actually smelled that?" Mai asked.

"Agdually, I did." ("Actually, I did.")

Mai smiled. "Geez, you sound bad. We can only wonder what Atemu's gona sound like."

"Did someone say my name?" Atemu's voice was soft and scratchy, but surprisingly not nearly as bad as poor sick miserable fluffy cute adorable sweet cuddly lovable beautiful charming kind wonderful delightful divine lovely little bunny sweetie-pie baby Ryo's. (A/N: Thank you , but I don't own you.)

"Now everyone's finally up, and dinner's ready! French toast!"

All ten of them squashed around the table ment for four or less. Not an easy task, but possible.

"So, who cabe ub wid the ideagh to bake Fredch doasd?" ("So, who came up with the idea to make French toast?") asked Ryo.

"Who do ya think?"

"Joud ad Hodda? ("Jou and Honda?")

"Yup."

Mr. Bakura filled everyone's plate, making sure that everyone at least had seconds before Jou and Honda were on their tenths.

"How many pieces?"

Atemu held up one finger.

"Hurt to talk?"

Atemu nodded.

"Okay, but just one piece? Growing boys need their calcium, ya know." (A/N: Anyone here ever seen the crazy fish helmet guy on that Mega Man show? He. Scares. Me.)

Atemu: O.o;;;

"All right then..." Mr. Bakura tipped a piece of the gooey goodness onto Atemu's plate and leaned over to serve Mai. He stopped when he saw Atemu take one bite of the food, chew forever, and wince as he swallowed. A very nauseous look crossed his face and he hacked dryly into a pale fist.

"Are you feeling all right, son?"

"Um..."

Mr. Bakura crossed to where Atemu was seated across from him and felt the boy's clammy forehead, making tsk-ing noises with his tongue.

"Mmh. Well, you have a fever. Here." He handed the boy the thermometer, and Atemu held it under his tongue, waiting for it to beep. When it did, Mr. Bakura grabbed it and read it.

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE POINT TWO! GREAT SCOTT BOY, NO WONDER YOU'RE PRACTICALLY PASSING OUT ALREADY!" He washed and put another cover thingy on the instrument, and handed it to Ryo. When it beeped Ryo read it out loud to his father.

"Didedy-eighd boid zevedgh."

"Close enough, though by the way you're talking you wouldn't know it," the older Bakura said, chuckling at his son's look of mock indignation. "You _did _say 'ninety-eight point seven,' didn't you?"

"_Father!"_

Couldn't resist."

"You are a bead(mean), gruel(cruel)- Hey, where's Adebu(Atemu)?" Everyone looked about them for a second, until the sound of someone being VERY violently sick came from the bathroom.

"Ugh. Who's got a strong stomach?" asked Mai.

"I'm going to see if he's all right," said Mr. Bakura, hurriedly getting up from his seat.

He entered the bathroom to see Atemu kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach and emptying all of its contents into the toilet, and then some. For a minute the rush subsided, and Mr. Bakura patted the gasping boy's back. Atemu gagged, and again vomited. When his stomach was finally empty and stopped causing him to retch dryly and painfully, a cold shudder ran through his body and he fell limp, practically knocked out.

Mr. Bakura grabbed the boy before he fell face-first into the toilet, and reached up and pulled the toilet flush. He washed off Atemu's hands and face and scrubbed his own hands down, then led Atemu back into the living room and laid him down on one of the couches.

"T-t-thank you s-sir," Atemu said, shivering.

"No problem. Want a blanket?"

"If it's n-not too much t-trouble."

"Definitely not." Mr. Bakura found a deep blue comforter and draped it over the uncontrollably shaking ex-pharaoh. He left as the exhausted boy closed his eyes.

"How is he?" asked Anzu worriedly. "Is he all right?"

"Truthfully? No, not by the longest shot in the world is he all right. He's exhausted, and he can't stop shivering. He needs help, but with the storm..."

"May I be excused?"

"Sure."

"Aww, Anzu wants to be with her _boyfriend_," taunted Honda.

"I notice you haven't even GOT a girl," she snapped back, putting her plate in the sink.

Anzu walked through the door to the living room, where Atemu lay tightly curled up in his usual sleeping position on a couch.

"Hey... Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Very nauseous," he replied, shifting uncomfortably under the blanket given to him by Mr. Bakura.

"Maybe you should sit up. Here," she said, helping him ease into a more comfortable position. He shivered and pulled at the blanket.

"Thanks, Anzu."

"No problem."

He smiled, but Anzu was still worried. Apart from Yugi and Sogoroku and maybe Jou and Ryo, Anzu knew Atemu the best of anyone on earth. Everyone saw him as Yu-Gi-Oh, the Game King, a huge fire ready to crush anything in its way to a pulp. But right now, all Anzu saw was a glowing ember. His cheeks were flushed and his normally vicious blood-colored orbs were dull, staring blankly at the ceiling.

She realized just _how _short and skinny he really was. Facing gaming opponents, his mere presence was enough to knock down buildings. But now that his guard was down...

"Is something wrong, Anzu?"

"Oh- no... You just... look so... different..."

"Pathetic? Helpless?"

"Not entirely... Everyone gets sick sometimes."

Silence.

"Anzu, I need to tell you something."

His voice shook as he shivered, nowhere near reaching its normal smooth, confident quality.

"What?" the brunette asked, startled.

"I should have told all of you before now, but..." He sighed. "I didn't want the few months I would get to spend here to be ruined by people being worried about me."

"Wha-"

"Just listen to me, Anzu, and promise not to tell anyone until what I'm about to tell you cannot remain hidden any longer. Even Yugi. Especially Yugi. Will you do that for me?"

She nodded.

"Okay, here goes...

When I was born, I was smaller than other babies, and weaker. I didn'y walk until nearly six months after others my age did."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Just listen. When I grew, I was always shorter than other children. It hurt to run, and I'd have to rest for hours after simply being out-of-doors. People just believed that I was sensitive to exercise. But then one day I fell in the Nile and got sick... That fever lasted nearly two months, and I never really got better."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every time I caught the smallest cold, or a tiny bit of a fever, or anything minor and common like that, the effects would last so long that they would never completely wear off... and they would just keep adding up inside me. What I mean is that if I hadn't sacrificed myself to banish the shadow magic from Egypt, I would have been dead within months anyway." He bore into her deep azure eyes with his own crimson of blood, waiting for everything to sink in.

"No... not... You're lying!" But Anzu knew it was true. With much difficulty, Atemu moved to a sitting position on the couch and held open his arms. Anzu ran into them and cried for a minute that would forever be a knob in the wood of sorrow. When they finally broke apart, Anzu hiccoughed.

"You _will _tell the others, won't you?"

Of course. I'll have to do it soon enough. I can't hide it for much longer. Just promise me- Don't breathe a word of this to anybody until I do."

"I promise."

They didn't see the tears illuminating wide amethyst eyes, slowly shuffling their way down pale cheeks.

* * *

So? Likies? I feel so darn GUILTY now, making both little baby Ryo and Atemu sick... but Atemu's the only one that's going to die. I feel so GUILTY! In case y'all haven't noticed, I hopelessly am in love with Ryo. Sorry for the shortness y'all but I had that cliffie thingy planned for a while, and today was a double update, so... forgive me? AND it didn't end with Atemu sleeping, as I seem to be cursed with my chappies ending as! I am kinda proud of that one... not really. 

Just one thing I forgot to respond to last chappie, **violet eyes rika,** yeah, what IS up with the way they draw Yugi? And did y'all notice those one or two or three episodes, like around the Battle for the Bronze, where all the black lines are really thick and EVERY SINGLE PERSON has their face drawn in a way that makes them seem wicked peeved off? Ne? What's up with that? They should have definitely fired those artists. And is it just me, or does Yami's hair seem... squashed... this season around? And now for your chappie four review reply! For your thermometer reason, you get imaginary hot chocolate loaded down with marshmallows! If you don't like hot chocolate, tell me and I'll change it to something alse cool and wintery! Did that last one kinda drag, ne? Bland, yes, sorry. I felt it sagging too. My stuff is really just fluff and more fluff and more fluff... but there's some actual plot next chappie! He comes out with the truth! And that one's shorter too, because I planned a cliffy and just wrote up to a good moment to it (Or so I thought, anyways. Watch all my readers go "THAT'S her idea of plot???"), so we'll see if that's any better. It's okay if you're totally honest in your reviews. If the whole chappie totally stunk, SAY SO! I don't take it offensively, as long as it's not a flame. Just tell me why. Flames don't give a reason, good reviews do! That's my ultra-goodie goodie motto, but it works, I think! Thanks for reviewing!

**Electric Fire,** how do you always find and review my stuff so fast?? No seriously how do you do it? Where do you check or look or whatever? I'm still figgering the whole site out, but I really wanna read and review your stuff but I'm having trouble finding what and when y'all update. Thankies for reviewing and being do loyal! A cough anywhere NEAR nasty would kill the poor dude off, probably by suffocation, methinks. You were serious about that story? Fine by me! D'you want one about you and Beast Boy? I love writing Beast Boy! Yeah, I'm surprised Ryo didn't just say I was his girl too, but... I usually don't use OC's in 'serious' stories, unless they're for the PURPOSE of having OC's, like in your story. I feel that too many OC's in my writing clog it up even more than it already is clogged up with fluff. And apparently, if Ryo DIDN"T want me, two guys in school who are like best friends are fighting for the rights to ask me out... Too bad I'd turn 'em down. Me, dating? You know me, it would probably turn out with nothing short of catastrophic results. Ya know, you probably GOT that cough when you were shoveling that snow instead of your nii-chan, ne? Honestly, shouldn't he be like, a noble man and do the work for his sis? Ne? Didn't think so. Remember the week I got that cold from Kevin on Wednesday and couldn't sing AT ALL on Thursday? That was funny, even I think. You have a huge deck too? Geez, I got a stinkin' Yugi starter and that was it, I wasn't allowed to buy any more for some dd reason. Depressing, ne? See ya Wednesday.

Whoa, those were long. Oops. Sorry y'all. I just talk so much, and talk and talk and... I'm starting up again! No! Bad BlackCharmgirl, bad! THANKIES AGAIN TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS! -huggles-


	6. A Hikari's Tears

**Disclaimer:** I own nuthin', and nuthin' owns me, except for my parents and the government and George Bush. Darn, that really doesn't leave me with much liberty, ne?

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Six: A Hikari's Tears

* * *

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi leapt from his hiding spot around the door frame to the kitchen. 

Atemu paled. His crimson eyes grew wide in shock. "How much of that did you hear, aibou?"

"Enough to know that you were just gonna go and kick the bucket, not bothering to tell anyone until you could barely talk anyhow! Why didn't you tell me?" Burning tears now ran freely down the short teen's already soaked clean cheeks.

"I- I didn't want you to worry, to be unhappy... I used to promise you that I would always be there, that together we could never really lose... but now that I have my memories back, I know that I _can't_ always be there. I didn't want to hurt you-"

"SO YOU THINK ANZU CAN HANDLE THINGS AND NOT ME!"

"NO! That is NOT true-" He started to cough from shouting, and couldn't stop. The pain in his stomach, chest, throat and head was worse than anything the ex-pharaoh had ever felt before, like a giant's hands rending his soul. When the coughs finally stopped coming, he forced his eyes to stay open, and held Yugi's gaze.

"Yugi." His voice was barely beyond a bone-rattling rasp. "Yugi, out of every single person in this world, present, past or future, you have been, are, and always will be the most important to me. You are not just my friend and gaming partner. You are the one that gave me life, and opened my eyes when they were closed, closed for three thousand years. I did not want to bring hurt to your eyes, but I see now that I was wrong, terribly wrong. Can you forgive me? Please?"

As an answer, Yugi ran to his yami and threw his arms around the weak older boy, tears ripping themselves from his eyes and drenching Atemu's shirt. The ex-pharaoh gently rubbed the smaller's back, tears in his own eyes.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! IT ISN'T FAIR!"

"Yugi..." Atemu murmured, "It's all right..."

"NO, IT ISN'T! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR OWN DEATH LIKE IT'S NATURAL!"

"It is. Everyone dies, Yugi."

"NOT SO SOON!"

"Unfair things happen in this world, aibou."

"I KNOW, BUT YAMI-"

"No, Yugi. Death is inevitable, as every wise man knows." Yugi just continued to scream at the top of his lungs. His love for his Yami boiled into powerful fear and hatred and he punched the couch over and over. Anzu tried to soothe him, but it didn't work and he just lunged at her instead, posessed by fresh crafted rage. Their friends in the kitchen heard Yugi's shouts and came in to see Anzu jump back from Yugi in shock, Atemu coughing so hard his face was grey and Yugi on the floor thrashing from side to side and screaming for all he was worth.

Mr. Bakura stepped forward. "I do believe we missed something."

The room went deathly silent except for Atemu's hoarse, uncontrolled coughing.

"What happened?" Shizuka ventured timidly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yugi screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT ATEMU HAS HIS **DEATH DAY **ALL PLANNED OUT FOR US! WOULD YOU ALL LIKE TO HEAR?"

"Actually," said Mr. Bakura calmly, "We would. Atemu?"

He didn't get a response. Atemu's face was grey as he continued to choke and gasp into his fist. He finally stopped coughing, breathing slowly so as to take in enough air to allow him to talk. Then he told them.

_Silence is NOT golden._

"Oh, hun." Mai had been in tears since Atemu's second sentence. "Oh, hun." She didn't get it, though. Whe they'd dueled in Duelist Kingdom he'd been that sly, tricky powerhouse, and now he was this... _thing..._

_How?_

"A-Atemu?" asked Ryo timidly, "Um, how long do you, um..."

"I know what you mean. I still probably have around two months."

Shizuka bit her lower lip and started to cry. Ryo patted the girl's back to comfort her.

"How will it... _happen_?" asked Otogi.

"If memory and instinct serve me right, it'll probably be when I catch a normal cold, or a flu, or something of the like, and it'll weaken me to the point where I... won't be able to ever get up."

"Atemu?" asked Mai, voice choked.

"Yes?"

"This may sound awkward, and you've got a girlfriend and I've got a boyfriend, but... can I have a hug?" He simply spread his arms in answer, and soon the whole group was one giant group hug, all linked together by fear and sorrow. Even Mr. Bakura was crying.

Atemu really was dying, and this time no amount of magic would bring him back.

* * *

Oh man, I feel so BAD now! I'm killing him off! Waaaaa! 

**Review Reply:**

Man **Electric Fire,** you are a new pathetic sick-fic author's dream come true! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing me and being so nice and loyal! I luv you! Could you tell me in your reviews whenever you update something? I try to find all your stuff but you've written so many and it's all so good that I get all overwhelmed and confuzzled and... I sound pathetic. But could you? Actually my parents don't let me date either, not that I'd ever want to though. Not yet. Eew. Do y'all know how many GERMS ya can get kissing some guy who probably hasn't washed out his mouth in like a decade? Gross, man. I'll give y'all that BBxElectric Fire story during the Thursday dress rehearsal, or if it's not finished by then (Not likely) it'll be posted here! Okie-dokies? Yes, everyone's got to feel sorry for poor sweet baby Ryo, I just hate to make the poor guy so miserable, but, sniff it's for the sake of drama. (I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not.. WAAAAAAAA!) For your BB ficcy, do you want something sappy, like... "Beast Boy found her that one cold winter's night, coughs shaking her entire body as the stars glinted in her wide ocean-hued eyes, proclaiming to the world once more the ancient constellation myths of old..." or something like Fire's Voice? It can't be as good as what you write, cuz you're great and I'm totally new and my stuff's really icky, but... It comes from the heart, ne? And how can you go totally wrong if it's BB, huh? See y'all tomorrow! (I'm typing this Tuesday night, I dunno when you'll read it.) Sorry about the long boring drabbling reply, but I just love to talk!


	7. Nearing the End

**Disclaimer:** Geez, this is gettin' annoyin,' y'all know that? What if I just... chose not to say it?

-scary guy bransishing a sword comes out and yells "BOO!"-

Me: Eep. I don't own it. Please don't kill me Mister Sword Dude.

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Seven: Nearing the End

* * *

"Here, Mou Hitori no Boku. Take this." 

Atemu, sitting up in bed, held up a finger as he was hit by yet another sneezing wave. Yugi flinched away slightly and waited for the older boy to stop sneezing. When he did, Yugi held out the measure of medicine to the ex-pharaoh, who downed it silently, coughed a bit at the taste and found he couldn't stop.

Yugi sighed and pulled the desk chair up next to Atemu's bed.

It had been about a week since all of them had finally gotten out of Ryo's place and back home. Atemu's band concert had the entire audience on its feet screaming for more, and Anzu had gotten a role in the city ballet four parts down from the lead. Now everything was the same every day. Atemu would go to school after barely eating breakfast, cough as quietly as possible straight through the school day, come home, nap for a few hours, do homework, pick at his dinner and go to bed. Each morning it took him longer to get out of bed, and every day his voice, once so calm and commanding, grew huskier and raspier. He was being slowly pulled under a blanket of blackness.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"How is Anzu taking this... when I'm not near her?"

"She's really mad, and she cries more, but I guess we all do... heh."

Lately Yugi found his emotions could snap in two at any given moment. Any mention of Atemu had him in tears. He couldn't help it.

"I've caused you all so much pain. I'm so sorry Yugi."

"It's- It's okay-" Yugi's voice choked off in his throat and he began to whimper. Atemu reached out a hand and set it shakily on Yugi's shoulder as the boy continued to cry.

"I'm going to miss you, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi sniffed and gave a small cough.

Atemu looked worried for a second. "You're coughing. Are you feeling all right?"

"Am **_I_** feeling all right? Look at yourself."

Atemu chuckled. "I suppose you're right about that."

Sogoroku peeked in the door. "Dinner, boys." He left.

Atemu, shivering, tried to lift himself out of his bed. He couldn't do it and fell back, shaking from the effort. Tears welled in the pharaoh's eyes as pain shot through his weakened arms. He kept trying until he could barely move an inch, then gave in to exhaustion.

"I... I can't get up, Yugi."

"I'll help you. Here, put your arm across my shoulders and use me for support."

"I'm heavier than you, Yugi."

"Not by much, considering how little you've been eating lately. Come on." Atemu reluctantly allowed Yugi to help him downstairs and into his seat at the kitchen table.

"What took you two so long?" Sogoroku inquired.

"Atemu needed some help..."

"Oh. Okay then." He put their food on the table. It was hamburgers, both Yugi and Atemu's favorite.

Atemu took a small bite of his burger, chewed, and tried to swallow but couldn't. His throat wouldn't allow it. He began choking on the meat and finally managed to get it down, but it was obvious that he'd die for suffocation if he kept trying to eat it.

Sogoroku's eyes softened with love and concern for his slowly deteriorating 'grandson.' "Here, Atemu. Would you eat something easier to swallow?"

Atemu nodded miserably.

"Chicken soup?"

"I'll help-"

"You will do no such thing. Yugi, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid when my back is turned, kill himself or anything." Yugi nodded as their grandfather got out the ingredients for chicken soup and whipped some up in a matter of minutes. (A/N: Parents seem to have a way of just whipping up soup, like thermometers, out of nowhere. Does anyone agree with me that that's just a BIT paranoid? Anyone? -looks around- No? Okay then.) When the soup was done, he handed a bowl of it and a spoon to Atemu. "Here."

"Thank you Jii-chan."

"You're welcome. Just eat."

They ate in silence, more or less. Then Atemu gave a sudden shudder and began to shiver violently, teeth chattering.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I d-d-don't k-know. It h-hurts and I-I'm f-f-f-freezing."

"Shh. It's okay," their jii-chan soothed, "It's just your body trying to warm itself. That is some nasty bug."

Atemu continued to shiver, unable to eat anymore for shaking. Sogoroku felt the boy's forehead and face and sighed. "You're running a fever again. Didn't we just get your temperature back to normal yesterday?"

"Atemu swiftly ducked his head away from the table. _"Achoo!"_

"Bless you," said Yugi.

"Thanks... _Achoo!"_

"And again." Atemu smiled at Yugi's words and sneezed a third time.

"I give up!" Yugi shouted, throwing up his arms theatrically. "You are a hopeless case." He didn't realize how true that was until after he'd said it.

_"Achoo! _Jii-chan, may I be excused for a minute?"

"Mm hmm."

Atemu walked to the bathroom and blew his nose and washed his hands thoroughly.

_"Achoo!" _Darn. He went through the ritual again, then returned to the kitchen, sniffling a bit.

"Back Atemu? Yugi and I thought you'd deserted us."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Hey, do you wanna invite the guys over for a movie night and sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Just the 'guys' by definition, or Anzu, Shizuka and Mai too?"

"Yugi blushed deeply. "The 'gang' then. The girls can sleep in our room and the rest of us get the living room, like usual."

"Sure then, though I highly doubt I'll be able to stay up." He chuckled wryly; when they used to have these nights Atemu was always the last one asleep and the first one up in the morning, making and usually burning breakfast. Not that anyone really minded. Now he had to sleep as much as possible just to save up enough energy for school every day.

Sogoroku and Yugi finished their burgers and Atemu came closer to finishing his dinner than he had in quite a while.

"Appetite tonight Atemu?"

Atemu grunted. "Do you call eating three fourths of a bowl of chicken soup and feeling full an appetite?"

"Well, I-"

"That is not an appetite. That is pathetic." His hands clenched into fists. "And that's all I can do. All I can do is sit here and be a waste of your time and money. I am useless." His eyes began to sting. "J-Jii-chan? C-can I b-be excused?"

The boys' grandfather nodded. Atemu put his bowl and spoon in the sink and disappeared. Yugi made to follow him.

"Yugi!"

"Hmm?"

"Let him be alone for a bit. Then **_I _**will speak to him."

"But-"

"You should _NOT _be the first person he talks to."

"Why not, Jii-chan?"

"Because you mean the world to him, and every time you cry on his behalf he feels guilty."

"Is... is that often?"

"Every day, Yugi."

Yugi kneeled down on the bottom step of the stairs and began to whimper. Sogoroku sat down next to the boy and put an arm around him.

"It'll be okay, Yugi. Everything will be all right, I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?"

"I can promise because that's how this world was built." He gave his small grandson a quick hug and got up from his sitting position.

"I'm going to go talk to him." He ascended the stairs to the second story and quietly knocked on the boys' room's door.

"Atemu?"

"What?"

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"... All right."

Sogoroku quietly pushed open the door. Atemu was lying face-down on his bed, completely motionless except for an occaisional cough or sniff. Sogoroku crossed over and sat on the edge of Atemu's bed.

"What's wrong, my son?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Atemu, if you don't let everything out now the power within your soul will turn your confusion to fear, and that fear to rage. Your rage is powerful and dangerous. _Tell me."_

"No..."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

_"No."_

"Now, Atemu."

"No!"

"Atemu, tell me. _Now."_

"**NO!**" Atemu bagan to sob into his pillow, punching the matress with his fist weakly.

"Let it out Atemu. I'm right here."

"I'm so MAD at myself! I'm dying and I can't do anything right anymore and I've hurt Yugi and Anzu and Ryo and all the others so much, and-" He gasped for air- "-and all I can do is sleep and I'm totally useless to you! I am going to DIE anyway, so what does it MATTER? Everyone's all sad and worried and scared and **I CAUSED ALL THAT! I HATE MYSELF!**"

The older man remained completely silent, listening intently. "What else is there?"

"Else? Nothing."

"There most definitely _is _something. Just let it out."

"I-I- No. I'm not- I mean, I am fine. No. It's nothing."

"But as long as there _is_ an 'it,' there still remains something that is hurting you. What is it?"

_"No."_

"Yes."

Atemu coughed weakly from the strain of yelling. "Fine. I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of... I don't know."

"Yes you do. I do too."

"... death?"

"Yes you are. Tell me why."

Atemu exploded. "WHY DO YOU THINK? MY LIFE HAS BEEN ONE HORROR AFTER ANOTHER! I LIVED FOR SIXTEEN OR SEVENTEEN YEARS IN EGYPT, AND ALL OF MY REMEMBERED LIFE WAS WRETCHED! THEN I WAS ALL ALONE WITH ONLY MY HAUNTING THOUGHTS FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS BEFORE YUGI FOUND ME! THESE MONTHS HAVE BEEN THE BEST OF MY LIFE, AND NOW IT'S ALL GOING TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T BE ALIVE FOR THE NEXT WORLD DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT, OR TO SEE ANZU DANCE IN HER NEW BALLET!" He started to sob, then whispered very qietly, "And I won't get to see Yugi grow up. It hurts. It's not fair." He buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Atemu..." Sogoroku held the sobbing boy tightly for a long minute.

"Would you like to be alone?"

Atemu nodded and Sogoroku left quietly, softly closing the door behind him. He was confronted by Yugi.

"What did he say a minute ago, about me? I heard my name."

Sogoroku shook his head. "I'm going to make tea. If you talk to him be sure to be gentle about it." He left for downstairs.

Yugi eased open the door to his room. "Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"Yugi?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your voice."

"Oh... are you all right?"

"No, but I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah... So um, Jii-chan is making tea... If you want I'll help you down there so we can all just talk..."

"Sure. I need to make up with him for yelling, though I actually think it's what he _wanted_ me to do." Atemu smiled and a warm glow lit fierce eyes.

"Do you want to go down now?"

"Sure, if you're positive supporting me won't hurt you."

Yugi moved closer to his yami's bed and held out his arm as an answer. Atemu took Yugi's hand to steady himself getting out of bed and Yugi held Atemu around the waist so he didn't fall. The stairs presented a bigger problem than they had earlier, for dark was falling, making it hard for them to see. By the time they got to the kitchen Atemu was panting.

Sogoroku turned away from the tea kettle. "I see that you two made it down," he commented , looking them over. "And each in one peice, more or less. Tea'll be ready in a few minutes. How about you two go into the living room and wait? I've invited some company over, maybe I forgot to tell you."

_Ding! Dong!_

"That'll be them."

"I'll get it," volunteered Atemu, closest to the front shop. He walked carefully through the many shelves to the door and opened it.

"Atemu!"

A small blond girl with blueish half-moon glasses ran forward and threw her arms around the boy, nearly knocking him down in the process. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Grandpa and I have missed you and Yugi and your jii-chan so much!" She hugged him tighter.

"R-Rebecca?" He started coughing from the girl's embrace and quickly pulled away from her, turning his head to the side.

"Easy, Rebecca," said the tall, grey-haired figure known as Professor Arthur Hawkins. "He's very sick, remember?"

The blond looked worried, seeing that Atemu was still coughing. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"That's all right," Atemu reassured her, finally regaining his composture and taking a deep breath. "It happens all the time now. Come on in."

The two visitors respectfully removed their shoes once inside and Atemu lead them into the living room where Yugi and Sogoroku were seated, waiting for the tea kettle to whistle.

"Arthur!"

"Sogoroku!" The two men embraced and began to talk animately.

"What did you want to show me, Arthur?"

"My team's latest discovery! I wanted to show you in person before the press got ahold of these," he exclaimed. From a black briefcase he took out photographs, all of crumpled-looking clay buildings.

"It's an ancient Egyptian city!"

"Amazing-"

_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

"That'll be the kettle. Will you join us for some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"Just both of you have a seat in the living room. I'll be right back."

"Yugi!" Rebecca exclaimed happily, tackling the boy. He was actually taller than her now.

"Hey Rebecca! What's up? Hello, Professor."

"Hello Yugi. How are things? Are they... as good as things can get, considering Atemu's... _situation?"_

"So Jii-chan told you two, then?"

They both nodded, and Rebecca looked on the verge of tears.

"Where'd he go?" asked Rebecca.

"With Jii-chan."

Atemu and Sogoroku came in with the tea then. Sogoroku handed a cup to Arthur and Atemu gave one to each Yugi and Rebecca, making sure to hold them away from him should he suddenly cough. They all sat down.

"So Atemu, I hear from your grandfather that you're quite talented on the flute."

"He's amazing!" Yugi put in. Sogoroku nodded.

"That he is."

Atemu blushed. "I suppose," he mumbled to his tea.

"Are you kidding?" interjected Yugi. "You were _fantastic_ at the concert this week! Every single person in that crowd was on their feet!"

"I guess..."

"Aw, come on. Maybe you could play something for us now and let us decide," Rebecca pleaded.

"I-I can't."

"Aw, why not?"

"I can't take in enough air to play it anymore and I start coughing, and then I end up knocked out or something of the like."

"Oh."

Arthur nodded his understanding. "That is a really harsh cough you've got yourself there."

"Mm... So where are the two of you staying? Domino's a big city."

"Actually they're staying here, in the guest bedroom, since it has two beds," said Sogoroku.

"Cool!" Yugi exclaimed.

So they all started talking, Arthur and Sogoroku about Egypt and Yugi and Rebecca about Duel Monsters. Only did Yugi pause from raving about his Black Magician when he happened to turn his head a bit and see Atemu doubled over in his seat, coughing hoarsely into his fist. Then he looked closer. There was blood staining the tanned fingers.

"Jii-chan!"

"What, Yugi? If you need to interrupt a conversation, do so politely-" He stopped short when he saw Atemu. "My goodness," he breathed. "Yugi, call an ambulance. NOW."

Yugi ran off to the phone and Sogoroku crossed swiftly to where Atemu sat clutching his stomach in pain.

"I'm going to throw up..." Atemu tried to lift himself but couldn't, and ended up vomiting all over his jii-chan. He fell forward, completely knocked out. Nearly dead, actually.

* * *

Oh man, I feel so _cruel..._

The climax is in a few chappies y'all, don't worry. This one was kinda boring, I know. Sorry for that, guys.

In the meantime... **Review Replies:**

**Electric Fire,** that crossover is really good so far, even if they ARE all OC's up to now. Update it soon, it's COOL! And yeah, I cried for Atemu too, even though I'm the author... but I cry at all the sappy stuff, so... yeah. About Kevin's pen name that you asked about in your Band War chappie three review today, it's gonna be SexyMexican or Psycho Psykid or something alonf those lines, I'm pretty sure. Just know that it's him when a SexyMexican reviews you. That costume of his really was not good for a person's mantal health. And where he came up with SexyMexican... By the way, I've had "I'm dreaming of a cheese pizza," in my head all day. Congratulate Parody Man for that. I also reviewed chappie one of his Adam of the Road story.

Wow, **Angel-of-the-Apocalypse,** I'm honored to know you like it so much! I also love Atemu torture stories. That's why I'm writing one! Actually it started out as a sick-fic one-shot, as did Band War. Heh. Funny how things run away from ya,' huh? Oh yes, I LOVE fluffy Ryo! He HAD to be in this! HAD to! Yeah, I feel really sorry for Yugi too, I'm really torturing the poor guy. evil smirk BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem

**Dark Magician's Girl,** I'm glad you like it even though I torture poor, poor Atemu to the death. Hehe, I wrote this when I was feeling really crummy and typed it today and now I feel worse, so yeah, that sorta made him suffer even more because I thought it a little unfair that he was fine and I wasn't... Where's the logic in that? He's DYING! Oh well, what's done is done. And corresponding with you has been really fun too!

THANK YOU MY MUCH LOVED REVIEWERS! Peace out, dudes.


	8. Of the Past

**Disclaimer:** It's. Not. Mine. Bug off, Mr. Lawyer of Doom.

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Eight: Of the Past

* * *

"Quick! Get him in!" 

"He's still throwing up, sir!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that! At this rate, he'll suffocate before we can get him to a room! Hurry!"

Doctors and nurses swarmed around the bustling emergency room as two paramedics quickly rushed Atemu from being examined into a hospital room, where they hurriedly laid him down on the bed. The older of the two wedged a plastic dish under Atemu's chin as the boy continued to vomit violently.

"Get him hooked up to his IV, Igor."

"Yes sir." By the time the younger man was done, Atemu had finally stopped throwing up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"W-Where am I?"

"Domino hospital."

"I fainted, didn't I?"

Igor smirked. "Very perceptive." But he didn't get an answer. Atemu was mumbling to himself, and his doctor startled when he saw that the boy had begun to cry quietly.

"Hey there," he said soothingly. "What's wrong?" He tilted the boy's chin up so their eyes met. Atemu's face was wet from spilled tears.

"I know it hurts now, but don't worry about a thing. We'll have you fixed up in no time at all, don't you worry."

"Please take no offense sir, but I highly doubt that." Terrifying, paralyzing ruby eyes pierced the doctor's, and only then did Igor figure out exactly whom he was talking to.

"You... are Pharaoh Atemu!"

Atemu was shocked. Then he noticed. The doctor had straight black hair, formidable, indigo-colored, beetle-like eyes, a strongly tanned complexion and a ferocious angular face, jawline firmly set. His shoulders were broad and his dark arms visibly muscled. Atemu gasped.

"Karim!"

"Who?" Igor had recognized his pharaoh without realizing it.

"I'm sorry. You do not know yourself as Karim. Allow me to refresh your memory."

There was a blast of green light throughout the room as Igor/Karim was knocked to the floor. He looked dazed for a second, then got up. Atemu spoke to him again.

"Karim."

"P-Pharaoh!" He immediately knelt by his patient's bedside. "You have come back!"

"Just to die properly, Karim."

"You will live well in the afterlife, my pharaoh. The gods must hold you in very high esteem."

"I can only hope. What time is it, Karim?"

"Eight by the night, my pharaoh."

Atemu waved a silencing hand. "Call me Atemu. And you may rise, by the way." As his ancient high priest stood and dusted himself off, Atemu chuckled. "Gomen. I still find this whole 'pharaoh' persona hard to get used to again, after three thousand years. And really, it's ever so much easier just to be another teenager, Game King or not."

Karim laughed, then smirked. _"So,_ have we a lover, or even a wife, perhaps, to meet in the afterlife?"

Atemu blushed a hue nearly as deep as his eyes, and mumbled something to the bleak covers of his bed.

"Oh, so I take it there is?

"Mazaki Anzu. I doubt she'll love again, in this life anyway, unless it's little Yugi.We secretly were planning to marry once she was through with high school and college, and planned to break the news the last day of high school for everyone else in the gang. I'm a year ahead."

Karim nodded, eyes fixed on the floor. "I must go now, my Pharaoh."

"Would you like to go back to only knowing yourself as Igor?"

"No. It is an honor to serve my King." He left, and Atemu sighed, settling down on his pillow. "My High Priest... Who would've thought?"

"I would," came a sudden decidedly female voice from the direction of the doorway. Atemu jerked around. "Who's there?"

"I apologize. We didn't mean to startle you, my Pharaoh." A young, tan woman stepped through the doorway followed by four men, plus a smiling Karim.

"Isis, Karim, Malik, Shaadi, Rishid, and... Kaiba? How did you -what- Where did you all COME from?"

"The Sennen power can even surprise me," Shaadi replied. "We sensed... the coming of your death, sire, and contacted Karim."

"In the second since he left my room?"

"Yes. And Seto, too. Pharaoh, when you die, the five of us, your loyal priests, will be there to send you to a deserved afterlife."

"Kaiba?"

"I respect you, even though I may not like you, and... I wouldn't wish of your death, but Ghost-man here says that it's 'inevitable destiny' so... have Yugi give me a call when you stop breathing and I'll... I'll be there for you, all right?" He left the room, succeeding in stunning Atemu very much.

"We must go, my King. But know that when you fight the final battle with yourself, to win or lose, we will be there to see the losing part of you off." Isis said. The group of Egyptians turned and left as one, and then Atemu realized- His five loyal priests were Seto, Isis, Karim, Shaad, and... _Mahaado._ But, how could Mahaado be there in his 'final battle with himself?'

_Against myself... battle... What's THAT supposed to mean? My only 'battles'_ _are duels; when it comes time for me to pass into the afterlife I don't think I'll have the strength to fight the blackness... 'against myself'..._ _Well, technically Yugi IS me..._

Atemu sat bolt upright. Isis's words had not been just for reassurance, they had been a cryptic warning! "No. I can't duel him. I'll have to give him an honorable duel, but if I win... No! I will not be responsible for his death!"

He fell back onto the bed and cried.

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**Electric Fire, **if you want him to have tuberculosis, I'm not stoppin' ya! People have been asking that, and ya know what, I give up! People, he can have tuberculosis if you want! Yeah, Josh looked pretty terrified when we cornered him! He looked like... dead!

So **SonicYugiShadow,** a supersonic hedgehog just... shows up one day? Odd people in this world...

**YamiLoverGurlz,** yes, my fics are all QUITE sappy, as three quarters of them are sick fics, with either Ryo or Atemu the sick ones... I seem to be picking on poor Atemu a lot at the moment, but after I wrap up this, and then Band War, I've got a fluffy Ryo one! I LOVE RYO! Thanks for the compliment!

**Dark Magician's Girl,**I'm mean and heartless, I know. I'm gonna cry when I type him dying! I'm gonna be like, "I will NOT cry. I will NOT... WAAA!" ahem

What's "Bubble Boy Syndrome," **Jgal**? Yeah, it really is becoming a soap opera... sigh Oh well. Nah, the Hawkinses only came so that basically everyone he knew would be at his bedside when he dies. : ) That's a good idea, but actually I thought up his death scene first, months ago, and the plot last, so I'm keeping him dying. Sorry. Good idea though!

**Black-Caracal,**you people are making me feel so GUILTY! I feel evil and... sadistic. I love Yami too... WAAA!

**Ninqe,** you flatter me. Even my angst can't go without some fluff! I am PATHETIC! Yeah, he IS going to die... sniff sniff Do you go to a school called EJHS? "Make it a great day or not, the choice is yours..." That's what people at my school say EVERY DAY over the PA system... Do you go to my school? That would be so COOL! Hey, that rhymes...

Heh. Well, there y'all go! Seven reviews! I'm in heaven! blows kisses to all the wonderful reviewers THANK YOU! Sorry for the shortness of this one, but... I needed a LITTLE suspense... sorta. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Cry of the Black Magician

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nuthin.'

Cry of the Black Magician

Chappie Nine: Cry of the Black Magician

* * *

Atemu's mind whirred and buzzed. His senses were tuned perfectly in on the moment. 

He was sitting with Yuugi at a card table.

Around them were Sogoroku, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Mai, Shizuka, Otogi, Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Isis, Malik, Rishid, Mr. Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Igor/Karim, and Shaadii.

They were talking and whispering, chatting, horsing around, whatever.

No they weren't. They were all silent.

He was sitting not with Yuugi, but across from him.

He was Yuugi's opponent.

They were dueling.

Shadows enveloped the entire room.

Rebecca was crying.

Anzu was crying.

Isis was crying.

Yuugi had fifty life points left.

Atemu had a thousand.

It was Atemu's turn.

Yuugi had one Celtic Guardian on the field, nothing else, and no cards in his hand. The Celtic Guardian was in attack mode.

Atemu had just drawn the Black Magician. He had a Black Magician Girl and a Polymerization in his hand.

"Yuugi..."

"Just tell me what you drew. If you win... you win. It's an honorable duel, Atemu." Sogoroku, though it enraged him, knew it was true. The victor of this match was predestined.

Atemu slowly flipped his entire hand around. Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Polymerization, Hane Kuriboh. One card face-down on the field.

Yuugi choked, seeing the cards in Atemu's hand.

"Just do it. Get it over with."

"I can't kill you, Yuugi. I won't." He was shocked as his hand moved for him, placing the cards on the field. Black Magician and Black Magician Girl fused together right before his eyes.

"What's going on? My hand!"

Shaadii answered him. "It is destiny that your five loyal High Priests should be present at your death. The soul in the Black Magician was one of your High Priests. It doesn't matter which you it is that dies; your five High Priests must be present. It is our wish."

"No! I can't kill Yuugi!" But the cards didn't seem to want to listen to him.

"Do not resist, Pharaoh! You are the victor," Isis shouted. Though they were all in the living room, they seemed miles apart.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Atemu's monster attacked Yuugi's helpless Celtic Guardian.

"NO! YUUGI!"

"Atemu... goodbye." Yuugi closed his eyes as a blast of light issued from their dueling mats as the mini-monsters flew into battle.

"NO! YUUGI!"

_YUUGI! He can't die! I have to save him! _Atemu coughed hoarsely and phlegm filled his throat, suffocating him. _If he dies, I live, but for how long, I don't know... _

Suddenly, the shadows in the room grew and grew, the very house shaking with Atemu's rage.

"I WON'T KILL HIM!" he shouted. He shoved his hand over his deck. "I SURRENDER!"

But his monster didn't hear him. It was too late. The Celtic Guardian would be dead in a matter of seconds, along with Yuugi.

He saw Yuugi's form begin to shimmer across the card table, tears running down his shorter counterpart's cheeks.

"Yuugi!"

"Atemu, I'll miss you..." Yuug's voice cut off as the Celtic Guardian was nearly totally destroyed.

"**_NO!" _**Atemu roared. "DON'T DIE, YUUGI!" He did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed his Black Magician card and ripped it up, a fraction of a second before the Celtic Guardian would have been finished off. The Black Magician Girl, now without her teacher, looked up to Atemu with huge, glowing orbs. He bent down.

"This is not honorable. Killing is not honorable. Black Magician Girl, attack me."

He heard Sogoroku gasp and Anzu scream as the Black Magician Girl attacked him directly. Yuugi's figure became more solid in its existence as Atemu slumped in his chair, his life points destroyed. Yuugi blinked. He was no longer sinking.

"Atemu!" He ran to the older boy, supporting his head and grasping one of his hands.

"Yuugi..." Atemu gasped, losing breath by the second as the shadows oozed away from everyone else, wriggling forward and swallowing him up.

It had been three months since Atemu predicted he would die in less than two months. Yuugi asked the burning question that filled up his entire being.

"A-Atemu... Are you going to die?"

"Yes," came his answer, barely audible. The others in the room had now rushed over, Ryou supporting a crying Shizuka and Mai hugging Anzu tightly as tears flowed freely down each of their cheeks.

Yuugi brushed a few bangs from Atemu's forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"No... it's wonderful... I've been waiting for it, Yuugi..."

Yuugi screamed in anger as Atemu's body gave a violent shudder.

"NO!"

"Yuugi, Jii-chan, Anzu, everyone... thank you all so much..." His face reddened as he wheezed and spluttered for air.

"ATEMU!"

"Yuugi... don't be scared... please don't be scared... for me..." Yuugi gulped.

"I'M NOT! BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Don't be... angry... Yuugi..." Atemu's eyes slipped closed and his breathing stopped altogether. He didn't try anymore, as the shadows working their way up his body slowly rode up his neck. It was the last time his eyes saw, and the last time they were seen. Their fierce crimson fire, once so commanding and regal, had disappeared, faded away to a dizzy, peaceful, accepting, resting lavender sea of heaven and dreams.

"Atemu... what kept you alive... so long? Was... was it worth it? **_WHAT MADE IT WORTH IT?_**" Yuugi screamed, desperately hugging Atemu to him. He didn't expect an answer.

"Yuujyou, Aibou. Yuujyou..." (1) Tears ceased to flow from Atemu's eyes as he gave a final sob and shudder, the hand holding one of Yuugi's squeezing the smaller hand a last time, before falling limp and icy. His face fell from Yuugi's grip, his body twisting and writhing around in the air, completely cocooned in terrible black silence. Then, slowly, the cocoon began to shimmer and rise into the air. Yuugi screamed as his puzzle shook and cracked into a million pieces, all rising to join the wave of terror floating about the middle of the room. Wisps of darkness separated from it and fled the place, breathing down all their necks, then vanishing into thin air. When the last of the black matter had dissolved, Yuugi spotted something, and stooped to the ground.

In front of him were pieces. Pieces of everything. The puzzle pieces had all shattered, but they were all there. Pieces of the moon shone in through a window, but pieces of setting sun came in through an opposite one. Pieces of all their hearts lay within all this, broken into thousands of pieces. Pieces, pieces, pieces. Everyone watched silently as Yuugi pieced the sennen puzzle back together, tears bubbling over the edges of his eyes. He completed it in a matter of minutes, his mind a blur, and held his old treasure up in the light.

It was then that he saw them. It was then that they all saw them. The pieces of paper that had been Atemu's Black Magician lay on the floor. Yuugi stooped down. He found a main piece, and set it before him. And another, and another, and another...

Until only one remained to set into place. He set the tiny piece that was the Black Magician's face into place.

Something shifted inside everyone in the room, and from all of their tears formed a glittering, shimmering, ghostly figure. The Black Magician, Mahaado, stood before Yuugi. They all watched as it bowed low to the short teen, then disappeared in a flurry of light, accompanied by a sound, a rasp, yet rounded like a bell's pitch, and high yet deep, like the voices of many mourners at a funeral blended together.

No one was ever able to place an actual, single thing to call that sound. So it lived on, to the world as the whisper of the disappearance of an unmatched Game King, to the world of gaming as a legend ending in silence, and to everyone present at that time, as the final battle cry of the Black Magician.

* * *

(1) "Friendship, Aibou. Friendship..."

* * *

So that's it, folks! Hope you liked it... I cried while I was killing him off... I'm a pathetic sap. If anyone wants an epilogue, I've got a idea. And it's not like, one of those walking-through-the-graveyard epilogues that everyone does either. So if y'all want an epilogue, just holler! 

**Angel-of-the-Apocalypse**, you reviewed just as I was typing this last one! How cool is that? I completely understand about school. The heck with it, I say!

Thanks, **Jadeyuy**! Cool pen name, by the way.

Sorry, **Ksaturn**, but -sniff sniff- he had to die. It was the purpose of this story. -sniff sniff- I know, I'm evil. But... I'm glad you liked it nonetheless!

OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT, **Electric Fire**! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?! I'VE KILLED OFF THE HOT GUY WHO DRESSES IN LEATHER!!! ACK!!! Ah well. Life goes on, ne? And he's in LXHB, so I really don't have much to worry about... -drools- -drools- -drools- -drools-

Kaiba's speech made you cry, **Ninqe**? I HAVE FOUND A PARTNER IN SAPPINESS! Hehe, sorry... little speeches like that make me cry too... though I didn't cry when I was writing that one... but you know what I mean. Sappy stuff, like... Seto in Papyrus. Compassionate, sappy, fluffy, kind, and hot, all in one! My kind of tear-jerking speech! Poor Kaiba... I do believe we torture him... I make him nice... you make him blind (Don't you?)... we'd better run...

Sorry, **YamiLoverGurlz**. It turned out to be quite a long wait. Ah... heh heh... Gomen nasai.

No, 'his' was Yuugi, **Jgal**. Sorry if I confused you there. I hope you liked the ending!

Thankies very muchly, **Black-Caracal**!

Sorry, **SonicYugiShadow**, but I tried to fit Sonic in, and it was gonna be a humor bit, but then I realized that what I had down would totally mess up the flow of the story, and I already had this written, and I'd have to change everything about the ending to make Sonic fit in... and I didn't want to change this one. So gomen nasai, I goofed.

Thankies all so much, my wonderful reviewers and supporters through this story! Bye bye!

-BlackCharmgirl


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Kazuki Takahashi I am not. A lowly fanfiction authoress I am. Talk like Yoda I do. Seen Star Wars too many times I have. Own Yugioh and Star Wars I do not.

* * *

Cry of the Black Magician 

Epilogue

* * *

It's really a nice place up here in the afterlife. I get to look down upon the living, talk with the dead, and take my time in everything, because time doesn't exist up here. If you want, you can be reborn whenever you want, and if you want to remain up here for a long time first, that's fine too. This place is perfection. 

I recognized Osiris the second I died, ready to weigh my heart. How could I not recognize him, he being my most loyal god monster on Earth? I passed the Weighing of the Heart ceremony easily, and now I'm left to enjoy the finer parts of 'life,' if you will. The wonderful food, the music, my queen...

Ah yes, my queen. Anzu died recently. It's been about sixty years since I died. Anzu's soul is beautiful, even more beautiful than her earthly body. Here, the true hues of your soul are all that cover you, and it really is wonderful. Anzu, Sogoroku (for of course, he died quite a while ago) and I really are enjoying ourselves, and we plan to wait until our whole tight group has died, then all get reborn at the same time, in the hopes of meeting up again in life.

What's this? Osiris is calling to me. I left him a list of the people of whose deaths I want to be notified of, since he insisted on doing me some sort of favor for bringing so much honor to his name on Earth. I shall go see who has died.

It's Honda! He had a stroke, poor soul. Now his heart is being weighed, and now he's here, in the wonderful afterlife. I greet him, and we embrace, joyfully asking each other how we've been. He's surprised to see that the afterlife exists. Of course it does! We ancient Egyptians were smarter than people these days give us credit for.

I show him around, and he greets my queen and Sogoroku, and oh yes, Yuugi's parents, and all our friends' parents as well. We souls can travel much faster than any space ship, you know. We have our ways.

He's already happy here, and yes! He had his Duel Monsters deck on him when he died, just as I did! We duel, and I'm more at home than I've been in a long time.

If there's one thing I've learned through all of this, it's that you're at home wherever your heart is, so I intend to put my heart into everything I do, in death and in my next life, so that I can always be at home with myself. Ah, and now I must leave. I have a certain Black Magician, repaired by Yuugi, to kick Honda's behind with...

**The End

* * *

**  
-wipes forehead-

I finished it! After a month's wait, here it is, the epilogue to CotBM! Thankies all my wonderful reviewers, I owe you one!

**SpiritPuppyLuvr/s**, I thank the both of you very muchly! I made you (the Yami-loving one, this is directed to) cry? Wow... gomen nasai... I didn't mean to write something depressing... it's just my sappy side coming out. LOL! But I was crying too, so... ah, I won't ponder this any longer; it can only end in my putting myself down... -sigh- XD

You cried too, **HiddenInTheNight**? Yikes... you people make me feel... evil. Ahem...

Thanks, **Black-Caracal**, even though I have-sniff sniff- in Electric Fire's words, 'killed off the hot guy who dresses in leather.' Ah well. At least there's plenty more of the hot guy... and the leather... in all honesty, I think he's hotter in just normal cotton clothes... dark jeans and black tank top, methinks... hmm... I must take this to the lab... -goes insane, cue thunder and lightning as crazy fanfic authoress draws a pic of 'Temu in dark jeans and a black tank top... yeah.-

Many thankies, **Angel-of-the-Apocalypse**!

Peace Out,  
World Peace,  
Peace 'n' Lotsa Luv,  
Anything Else With Peace,  
Silver Eklipse


End file.
